<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Okay We Have a problem by: Adrien Agreste by CallMeWonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497273">Okay We Have a problem by: Adrien Agreste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeWonder/pseuds/CallMeWonder'>CallMeWonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug, Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Diana (Wonder Woman), Badass Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Badass Chloé Bourgeois, Betrayal, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marinette Salt, Master Fu Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Stalker Marinette, The Author is Sleep Deprived, non binary Duusu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeWonder/pseuds/CallMeWonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au after Syren. </p><p>Adrien is pissed that everything was kept from him. With help from Chloe and Plagg he gets revenge on all that wronged him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Batfamily Members, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Wonder Woman | Diana Prince, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Damian Wayne, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lists By Adrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertheLordofBalance/gifts">SilvertheLordofBalance</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dontgiveahoot">dontgiveahoot</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think it’s the missing Miraculous of the peacock. “ He nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay Plagg we can’t stay here. We need to go. If you’ll help me then we can finish planning then we are going to grab that broach and leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Number Two: Who can they trust?</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help you kid. After all, I've got some experience running away.”  </p><p> </p><p>“We need to pick somewhere good that we can go. Ladybug’s obviously out of the question. I don’t know Marinette well enough and Nino would tell Alya. I need to go to someone to be firmly one our side while we investigate my father for having the broken Peacock miraculous and the book that went missing.” </p><p>“Kid I hate this idea, but what about the blond that’s obsessed with you?” </p><p> </p><p>“You mean Chloe?” </p><p> </p><p>Plagg grimaced and nodded, “Kid it’d also be helpful if we learned more about magic. I can translate the book you found and we can repair it.” He turned backed to his desk and added another bullet point to his list.  </p><p> </p><p>Number Three: Learn about magic from another source</p><p> </p><p>This one would be the hardest to accomplish because neither of them knew anyone with magic unlike their own. Glancing around the room his eyes landed on the justice league poster he had up. Maybe he could contact them about it and they might be able to help. </p><p> </p><p>It was time to go. He packed up some clothes and cheese for plagg and waited anxiously.Once it became dark he slipped out through his window by transforming and cataclysmed the electric box. All of the light in the house went out. Slipping back into his room,he released his transformation, catching Plagg in his palm. Adrien stole through the house until he was right in front of his father’s office and waited. A few seconds later his father came storming out of the office calling for Natahalie. Carefully staying  well in the shadows the duo made their way to the portrait of his Mother. Plagg zipped through the portrait grabbing the broach and the book. They stole back through the house and left back through his window as Chat noir. Adrien ran through the city as Chat Noir, ending up near Chloe’s. He detransformed on Chloe’s roof and walked in through the fire door.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to CHloe was an efficient one and in no time at all he was standing in front of Chloe’s door terrified to knock. </p><p> </p><p>As he gathered up the courage the door came open.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck is, Oh hey Adrikins. What are you doing here?” </p><p>He started shaking horribly and Chloe placed a gentle hand on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Adrien what happened to you?” </p><p>“Chlo, I think my father’s papillon and I don't know what to do.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on in Adrian.” Chloe began to gently tug on his arm, leading him inside. She settled him on the couch and waited as he spilled the whole story crying all the while. While crying he attempted to explain everything his father did and what it felt like being touched all of the time aNd it hurt and he didn’t know why it hurt and he just was so tired of excusing her behavior and she should be nicer but she wasn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow that’s a lot of information at one time. I’m sorry that my actions hurt you. For what it's worth it wasn’t one sided. None of them were ever very nice to me either.”</p><p> </p><p>Her statement worked him up even more and he started panicking and then chloe was holding him humming an old song.  “Adrien I need you to breathe for me okay? Can you do that for me?” He nodded. The two of thgem stayed on  the couch for what felt like hours without ever moving. Eventually they moved to bed and settled down. Chloe spooned him like always and eventually they at different times they both fell asleep.Adrien woke up the next morning more relaxed then he had been in a while. The person next to him was warm and smelled really good. The grumbling got a little louder and Chloe's voice filled the room.</p><p>“Adrien stop with all the moving. I’m trying to sleep.” Came a voice next to his ear. Chloe was obviously not awake and obviously irate at being woken up.</p><p>“Sorry Chlo. I’ll try to stay still.” </p><p>“There’s no point in it now. I’ll never go back to sleep thanks you. Bitch. Also you smell. There’s another bathroom down the hall. Go shower.” he nodded, pulling himself out of bed to find Plagg. He needed to tell his Kwami that Chloe knew about them. He found the Kwamii in the living room fast asleep. Adrien shook the other awake so he could explain the situation.</p><p>Plagg was not happy with him,“Why does she know?”</p><p>“I won’t be able to do this on my own. I need someone that knows what they're doing. She does. She can get us to America too so we can find the JL and talk to them about Paris. “ His kwamii sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful kid. I don’t need you getting hurt on me.” He chuckled and gave his affirmation already heading to the bathroom for a shower. Under the gentle spray he let himself think. The past 12 or so hours had been a blur. After a shower he would talk to Chloe about maybe buying a warehouse. He would ask Plagg about other magic users in Paris. Then it hit him. He was free. He was not with his father. But what if his father tried to take him back and what if his father was Papillion.  He couldn’t help it and he spiraled. Why couldn’t he breathe? What was happening? Akuma?</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien, You okay there?” He stepped out of the shower shakily. Try to breathe. Calm down he urged himself. Calm down. Everything is fine. Deal with it later. He commanded himself.</p><p>“Yes I’m Fine Chloe. I’ll be out in a minute.” He heard a muffled okay and steps of someone leaving. He dried himself off and threw on something clean. He would make sure everything matched when he left. </p><p> </p><p>He found Chloe on her Balcony. Eating a croissant from the Dupain Cheng bakery. </p><p>“Morning Adrien. There’s coffee and breakfast if you want it. Also could you remind me what your Kwamii likes. Does he like cake or honey or berries or what.” Plagg chose that moment to fly onto the Balcony. </p><p> </p><p>“ Excuse me. How dare you suggest that I would lower myself to the level of all of those other foods. I only eat the most amazing of all foods. I eat what is a food of the gods. I eat Camembert.” From the look on Chloe’s face Adrien could tell that she wanted to laugh herself silly. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll have the kitchens send up some camembert for you.” Then Adrien saw Chloe’s gaze turn onto him. The gaze that she was wearing felt mildly terrifying. He now had a very healthy respect for anyone that said no to Chloe. </p><p>“Adrien today we are going to the bank and opening your trust fund. Then We will go house hunting. Tomorrow You and I will look into ways to contract the Justice League again. You mentioned that Ladybug said they wouldn’t help. We are talking to them again.” Adrien could on;y nod. He was terrified of Chloe Bourgeois. He also adored this side of his oldest friend. They ate breakfast, the three of them in contended silence. Plagg was sitting right next to him, purring softly. After breakfast he went to change into something that matched. When Chloe took one look at his going out look she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not going out in that. You are not wearing anything that supports Gabriel’s brand. Come on. You're about my size, so I might have something for you in my closet.” Chloe pawed through her closet and found a white button up with potted plants all over it. She deemed it worthy of wearing and found a pair of jeans that Adrien had hidden at her s because they were not his father’s brand. She gave him those too. Luckily the shoes that he had brought were not Agreste brand. She also put a little bit of makeup on him.She used gold eyeliner to make his eyes pop and highlighter to sharpen his already high cheekbones. Chloe herself put on a blue sundress with peacock feathers all over it. She used a purple liner. She also did a red lip and a nude shadow. The purple heels that Chloe was wearing looked deadly. She looked beautiful. He told her so.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Adrien. I think something a little more femme suits you really well.” He grinned. Together they walked to the bank. Adrien relishing the walk. Chloe relishing the chance to show off her new dress. He could feel the fear that everyone felt the minute they stepped into the bank. Most of the people at their school thought that Chloe was only the spoiled daughter of the mayor. He knew better. He knew that she could make or break anything. She had been a reviewer for years and knew how to charm people in high places. They walked out of the bank an hour later with Adrien in full control of his trust fund. For the next few hours the three of them explored Paris. </p><p>
  <span>Later that night they  ended up in the living room. The night was a peaceful. The three of them binge watched Mafiosa and ate ice cream. They bitched about their teachers together and just had a night of bonding. Chloe came out to him as lesbian and he in turn came out as bisexual. They talked about the girls they found hot. The butler found them on the couch together in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back to school by Adrien ( and Chloe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part one of school. There is a second part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien woke up on the couch with Chloe the next morning. Chloe’s hair was an untamed mess and she’d probably need his help taming it. He reached a hand up to touch his own and yelped. Plagg had bitten him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow. Plagg why. That hurt. Why’d you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You moved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plagg that is not a reason to BITE me.” His kwamii floated down to him and gave him a look. Apparently moving was a valid reason to bite your holder. He gently tried to untangle himself from Chloe but she stirred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Adri. We’ve got school today.” Adrien promptly flopped back onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to? I’m not in the mood. Can’t we just sleep and go furniture shopping?” Chloe promptly hit with a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien Agreste. You woke me up. Therefore we are going to school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Chlooo” Adrien’s plea was promptly shut down by a death glare from Chloe. She dragged him out of his blanket pile and to go get ready for the day. Adrien dutifully helped her tame her hair after she saw herself in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe, come on. I know you've got a better fashion sense then the hideous clothes you wear to school. Come on it’d be funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plagg at that moment decided that Chloe needed to hear his opinion as well. “I agree with my kit. Your school fashion sense is absolutely horrible. I come on” As Plagg was about to go on a rant that would end up as a camembert rant Adrien cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in agreement with Plagg. You look like you time traveled from the early 2000’s. One of the worst era’s of fashion ever.” The amused annoyance on Chloe’s face was the best thing ever. But insulting Chloe’s fashion sense got him dressed up again. Chloe had put him in a powder blue tunic top and told him to get a pair of white jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe where are all my clothes?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I threw them away and sent the staff for some new clothes. I refuse to have Gabriel brand clothes in my apartment. If you ever bring those god forsaken clothes in this hotel again I will murder you.” Adrien said nothing, only pulling on the new jeans that Chloe had bought. He also found a pair of soft light coffee colored combat boots. Chloe was wearing a black dress with a purple and blue embroidery. She also put on blue sandals. The makeup that she put on looked less like a teenager from the two thousands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hooray you look like a normal teenager.” Chloe not so gently back handed them across the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien we need to make a game plan. Do you want to sit with Nino or with” she wrinkled her nose here, “marinette” Adrien ignored the shade thrown against Marinette for the current minute so he could decide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ First before I decide, why are you mean to the class? They’re all really nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe scoffed, “Adrien they’re nice to you because you’re sweetness incarnate. I tried for years. I invited them to things. They never came. I figured if they didn’t want to be friends then I would be as cruel as possible.” Chloe’s voice was a little bit shaky. The way that it got when she felt vulnerable but didn’t want to show it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe if you apologized then they would be willing to be friends with you.” She scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No they wouldn’t. Not as long as Cheng’s around.” Adrien looked up at her from the chocolate crissoneont that he was eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe what do you mean about marinette?” Chloe shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit with Nino today.” He nodded. They chose once again to walk to school, Plagg comfortable in Adrien’s book bag. Due to Chloe’s statement he needed to add another thing to his list. Find out what Marinette is hiding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put the thought out of his mind as he walked up behind Nino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boo!” Adrien couldn’t help scaring his friend. The look on his face was priceless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Dude You scared me.” Nino looked at the outfit his friend was wearing and noticed there was nothing  Agreste brand in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice. Glad to see you got away from your father a little bit. Love your new look”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks”. The two friends walked up to the classroom greeting different people as they walked. Adrien got many compliments on his outfit as he walked. When they got into the classroom, Adrien noticed the gentler way Chloe was talking to Sabrina. He smiled to himself. People slowly trickled in cheerfully chatting with one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Class. Class. Come to order.” The class settled down. “Very good thank you. Now” Ms. Buistler clapped her hands, “It’s time to start the day with kind words to each other. Chloe and Juleka you're up first.” The aforementioned two walked up to the front table </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe you start first please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe took a second, “I like the purple in your hair. It looks good with your dress.” There were quiet intakes of breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good Chloe.” Ms. Buistler praised, “Juleka, you go next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm Chloe I like the details on your dress. They’re very pretty.” Chloe smiled a little at Juleka in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good. Who's next?” And the complements went on. Adrien chose to ignore it and worked on his maderin until he heard his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien and Nathanial come up here please.” Adrien walked up trying to decide what to say to Nath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien, I like that you're shredding gender norms in what you're wearing today.” Adrien gave Nath his real smile. It was the one that gave him his nickname sunshine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Nath. I really like your drawings. They always look so real and never fail to make my day better.” Adrien was rewarded with a soft real smile. It was nice. Nath’s smile reminded him of Chloe’s soft sleepy face. Open and real. They walked back to their respected desks. The day passed in a happy blur. He was so happy because his father wasn’t in control anymore. Thinking about his father removed his happy feeling. He still needed to figure out if his father was papillon and nope he was not going there. He would deal with that somewhere that he could freak out in.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Adrien would not let his feelings go bad. He would be happy. What he didn’t realize through his mini freak out was that it was lunch time. He rifled through his book for his phone. It wasn’t there. Shit where was his phone? He dumped out his book bag to try to find it. It wasn’t in his book bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid I know I’m not a human but I don’t think being this scared about a phone is normal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dont understand Plagg. My phone has all of my picture of mom. If I loose it then I’ve lost everything with her. Shit Shit Shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid calm down. Call your friend and she can help you find it. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Adrien collected everything in his book bag and went to find Chloe. He found her near the bathrooms. She waS sobbing softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe. What happened?” she gulped and shook her head dissolving back into tears. He rubbed her back trying to sooth her. He didn’t know how much time passed. Chloe didn’t start to calm down until Plagg began purring from Adrien’s pocket. Adrien didn’t move until Chloe stopped crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe what happened? Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien it’s nothing. Now I know that there was a reason that you came to find me  so what’s the matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chlo, you just had a breakdown in school, let me help.” Chloe shook her head again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien I promise that it’s nothing. Why don’t you tell me what's going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find my phone. It was in the pocket that I specifically gave it and it’s gone. I know that you have a way of tracking it so can you help me find it please?” Chloe answered a quick of course and the pair went to find his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got it out and set her tracking program into motion. Chloe had paid Max to do it. He was the only one that as far as Adrien knew that Chloe trusted to do anything with her electronics. SHe typed in the code for his phone and they saw where it was. They walked through the halls to find it and to their surprise they foundMarinette and Alya right near where his phone was supposed to be. As they got closer they heard voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girl. Why’d you take Adrien’s phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sent him a really embarrassing text and I need to delete it before he sees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know his password?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do. I called the phone company as Adrien’s assistant and asked for the password.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow girl that’s some commitment there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unknown to them Adrien and Chloe were right near by. Chloe waved her hand in front of Adrien’s face. He was stunned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I I can’t believe that. It’s a prank right. Right?1” As Adrien talked his voice rose in pitch. He was close to panicking. His friend betrayed him. His friend. He didn’t even register Chloe trying to calm him down and then dragging him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came back to reasonable thought when he felt Plagg purring for all that he was worth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid? Are you there?” He nodded blankly. He could still smell Lilies. Chloe was there then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it real? Was our friendship a joke. Do I mean nothing to her? Why Plagg?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Plagg was about to answer Chloe’s voice cut in. “I’ll handle this one Plagg. Adrien,” Chloe </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>took a breath, “ Marinette does like you. She likes you as a crush. That’s why I don’t like her at </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>all. I figured it out this morning when I remembered how your phone lost my number. I was going to tell you after school. Today after lunch Marinette confronted me and said that I needed to stay away from you. I told her that she didn’t have a say in who I hang out with. She said that if I didn’t then she would make my life miserable. And I think that she would have.” It was like someone had dumped a bucket of ice on top of Adrien.  His friend Marinette would do this. The everyday Ladybug did this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe I’m so sorry. Even if you’re mean that’s cruel. That’s wrong. We need to get justice” He stopped when Chloe shoke her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien if I wanted justice they’d never believe me. SHe’s the everyday Ladybug. We’d need help to bring down. Everyone knows her as perfect. She knows Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. They’ll vouch for her character. We can come back to dealing with her later.” The fact that Chloe was scared to go up against Marinette hit Adrien wrong. Why was Chloe scared of Marinette?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was Marinette the reason that you were crying?” There was a beat and Chloe nodded. Adrien growled and Plagg snarled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s dead. How dare she. I will cataclysm her out of existence.” Chloe put a hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien, we need to get to the JL. We can handle Marinette after we handle Hawkmoth.”  He reluctantly nodded.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that we need to go get my phone. If Marinette has it then we can’t stay in contact.” Chloe nodded. He waited so that Chloe could collect herself and they set off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked to the courtyard to find Marinette.  Adrien tapped on her shoulder. “Hey Marinette could we talk for a moment.” She squeaked and nodded. They walked to a hallway. “I’d like my phone back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha wha what do mean  Adrien? I don’t ha ha have it.” Adrien gave her a Bitch Please look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you have it. I’d like it back.” Marinette once again stated that she didn’t know where it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette I saw you talking with Alya about it. Give it back.” MArinette one again denied having it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. You don’t have it. But if I find that you do we’ll have a problem.” He turned away to find Chloe. When he found her by her locker he sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She denied it. That is my phone and she has all of the pictures of my mom.” He stopped short when he saw that tears were once again running down her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe,” He said pulling her to the floor and tugging her into his arms, “What happened? Did Marinette threaten you after I left her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she whispered, “Alya did. She said that she’d ruin me and I don’t know what to do.” Adrien could only hold his oldest friend. Plagg tucked himself near Chloe and began purring softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe, come on. I think that you need to leave.” She nodded. He dutifully helped her clean up and replay her makeup again.  They got a leave of absence from the principal. Luckily the principal lived in fear of Chloe and The Mayor.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They chose to go to the Dupain Cheng bakery. While they now hated Marinette her parents were awesome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Ms. Dupain Chang can I have a baker’s dozen of half coffee and half Strawberry macaroons and also three pieces of cheese bread.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Adrien It’ll be right up.” Adrien gave the woman his blinding model smile. He was holding Chloe’s hand rubbing circles on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go Adrien. That will be </span>
  <span>4.23 </span>
  <span>EUR. Thanks for coming. See you next time.” He waved as a goodbye.Now it was time to begin planning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien and Chloe chose to go back to the Bourgeois penthouse once angina because there was nothing in Adrien's apartment. Chloe had offered to decorate it but he wanted to do it on his own. They had decided that calling the Justice League hotline was out of the question. It was entirely possible that the JL would see it as a prank call and that could be a large blow to their efforts to save Paris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe, I was thinking that you could tell your father that you wanted to spend time with your mother in new york. Then your father would allow you to use the jet to get their.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien what about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t gotten there yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I figured that I could tell my father that you were coming along as a part of your studies. We could play on my father’s ego by saying that you wanted to go to the best designer for tutoring in modeling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe you know that’s not how it works right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe huffed an annoyed breath, “Well yes I know that but my Father doesn’t. Add in some pleading and I’ll have my way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien, how do you plan to get the attention of the JL once we get to America?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well since Gothem’s in New Jersey I figured that we could hire someone to drive us there one night and find a corrupt Jewelry store  and rob it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe very calmly put her face into her hands. Her voice came out muffled, “You know what that might be crazy enough to work. But what do you mean we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I figured that you could use the peacock miraculous.” Chloe brought her face up from her hand suspiciously, “Is this a bribe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “It’s more of a thank you for all of the help that I’ve been given gift.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help. I want to try out the Miraculous before that though so I can get a feel for it if I need to fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure that will work.” Plagg chose that moment to interject,”Don’t use the peacock miraculous. It’s broken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plagg,” Adrien said, “What do you mean broken?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean that I think something really bad happened to it and now it will drain the life force of someone so it can regain its health. So if SHE wants to use it then only in an emergency.” The expression on Plagg’s face was grim. There were no twinkling eyes that signified a prank there. This was one hundred percent serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s face was pale. “ You’ve got no reason to worry Plagg. I’ll only use the miraculous if it’s an extreme emergency or if I need to protect Adrien. I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right as Chloe was finishing hier speech the somber trio heard a crash and the sound of people screaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I AM FINDER. I SHALL RETURN ADRIEN AGRESTE TO HIS HOME SAFE AND SOUND.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Akumas and America by Adrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the exact same time Plagg, Chloe, and Adrien said, “Oh Fuck.”  Adrien switched into business mood immediately,“Chloe, I need you to stay here and guard the peacock Miraculous.  I’ve gotta go deal with this and yell at Ladybug.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe nodded and saluted sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plagg claws out.” Chat noir jumped out of the Building and Ran to find Ladybug. He didn’t find his partner anywhere so he settled in at the Arc De Triomphe to observe the akuma. The Akuma was on top of the Eiffel tower holding a device that scanned the crowd. He figured that it was the Akumatized object since it seemed to be the source of the Akuma's power. He would have handled it but he needed Ladybug to fix all of the damage. Ladybug arrived five minutes later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kitty it took me a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffed at her, “ I thought that heroes weren’t supposed to be late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her nose scrunched up in confusion which he would have once found cute but because he was pissed off with her annoyed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Chat what’s up with you? Mad because I rejected your love confession again?” She said this entirely jokingly. He was mature enough to admit that it stung. She ohh so willingly flirted but when he; nope he chided his brain again they needed to focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with me. So anyways this akuma is a searching akuma. It’s searching for Adrien Agreste. Apparently he went missing. I think the akumatized object is the device that it's holding so if I break it then the akuma is dealt with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, “I highly doubt this. I’ll need to observe the Akuma before I’ ll be able to tell where the Akuma's hiding”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But,” he tried</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chat be quiet so I can work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed in irritation, “You know what I’ll handle this on my own. Get ready to heal the damage.” Chat leapt off of the Arc De Triomphe and ran towards the Eiffel Tower. He carefully snuck up the tower and got behind the Akuma. He used his staff to push it off its perch. The movement jolted the device from the Akuma’s hand. He snapped it in half and a purple butterfly flew out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cataclysmed the akuma and set off. To his surprise Ladybug was right right behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chat what was that?” She demanded, “I told you to wait for me to figure out what we needed to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien turned to face her, “I’m not in the mood to coddle your ego.” Ladybug recoiled as if she had been struck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chat what is up with you?” She pushed him, “Why aren’t you listening to me? You know that’s how it works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien felt white hot rage rush through him. Hotter then when he first found out what had been kept from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not have to listen to you! We are supposed to be partners. You treat me as expendable and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>play with my feelings. I’m done being your sidekick and your uplifter. Find someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what,” Ladybug shouted, “You're not fit to be Chat Noir! You’re just a mistake!” Adrien turned and ran. He felt shaky and kind of numb. He could feel that something was wrong. He didn’t pay attention to Ladybug healing the city. He just ran as fast as he could to Chloe’s. Adrien was shaking when he released his transformation. He stumbled into the bathroom, slamming the door, to splash water  on his face. He had this weight in his chest and everything felt swirly. Every part of him was shaking and he couldn’t control what he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien kind of heard Chloe’s voice wafting through the apartment, “Adrien. Are you back? Are you Okay?” Adrien couldn’t bring himself to respond; he sank to the floor and began to sob. Plagg flew out of his jacket to find Chloe. There was something really bad happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe was walking through the penthouse calling out to Adrien. There was no response. Suddenly there was a small god floating in front of her, his eyes darting around nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blondie there’s something wrong with Adrien. He’s in the guest bathroom closest to your’s.” Chloe nodded and ran to the bathroom, banging on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien” She shouted, her voice urgent, “I’m going to come in.” The door was locked. Chloe grabbed the key that she always kept on her person and unlocked the door. Her eyes immediately landed on a sobbing Adrien. Chlowe sat down next to him and gathered him onto her arms. Plagg sank down next to Adrien and began licking him purring intensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien you're having a panic attack right now. I need you to tell me five things that you can see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tolet, shower” he began sobbing again. Chloe waited for him to calm down, “ Sink tile towel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe begna petting his hair, “Very good. I need you to name four things you can feel for me. Do you think that you do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Fabric, rug, uh shower curtain ,skin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe smiled down at him softly, “I’m proud of you. Can you tell me three things you can hear please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your voice, people on the street talking, my voice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe nodded, “I want you to tell me two things that you can smell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I smell lilies and lemons” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right. Tell me one thing that you can taste please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blood” Chloe praised him again. The trio stayed like that sitting on the bathroom floor for what seemed like forever to Adrien until he got the ability to speak back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug said I was a disappointment.” Adrien said softly, “That’s why I panicked. I hate when someone says that about me.” Chloe’s hand that was petting him stilled and she snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe? Are you angry with me?” He said meekly. He didn’t want to be a disappointment. He wasn’t allowed to fail. It was wrong and it got him punished. Chloe’s hand began the petting again. Surprisingly Plagg spoke first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien neither of us are disappointed in you. Bondie’s just angry that Ladybug would say something like that to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plagg's right,” Chloe chimed in, “I am never ever disappointed in you. I can promise that. I was angry that your supposed partner would say something like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled weakly up at her, “ It’s fine Chlo.” She frowned, clearly not believing him dropping the subject for the time being. “Come on Chlo . Let’s go watch that american show that you like and write out exactly what you’ll say to your father to convince him to allow us to go to America. Deal?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe nodded hesitantly. He got off of her and they went to do exactly that.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ladybug/Marinette’s Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay. I hope you all like it. Tell me what you think. Comments are love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ladybug/Marinette’s Interlude</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was reeling after Adrien demanded his phone back. She back made a split second decision to lie so Adrien wouldn’t hate her. He took off after her second or third denial. After he left Tikki floated up to face Marinette her tiny arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette! Why did you lie. You stole his phone and denied it. Twice. You are Ladybug. You need to be better than this. I mean I know that you have a crush on adrien. But you’re taking this crush too far. You’re becoming obsessed. That is not a path you want to go down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tikki it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Marinette it’s not. I’ll tell you why. In the 1800’s I had a user that became obsessed with his Black Cat. When he figured out that the Black Cat was female he tried to demand the Miraculous saying that she wouldn’t need it after they married. She refused and tried to leave but he attacked her. She killed him by accident and killed herself a day later after ordering me to never use my  give them to you but I can’t until I feel comfortable with the fact that you are not obsessed with Adrien.” Marinette felt a rush of white hot rage slip through her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tikki I already told you that I’m not obsessed with Adrien. Can’t you just take my word?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Marinette. I need to be sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette made a decision that would change her life permanently, “Tikki I order you to give me the full power of my Miraculous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tikki felt the two commands warring within her. SHe could feel the love of Si’s command easily killing the other command. She pretended that she had given Marinette the full power of The Ladybug Miraculous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang and Marinette held her purse out for Tikki, giddy that she would be able to use the full powers of Ladybug. It was for the best anyways. It’s not like Chat could help her plan anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After school as Marinette was walking home, She heard the shout of an akuma and the screams to accompany it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I AM FINDER. I SHALL RETURN ADRIEN AGRESTE TO HIS HOME SAFE AND SOUND.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly ducked into an alleyway to transform. After doing so she scoured the city trying to find Adrie before giving up and going to find Chat. He was crouching on the Arc stalking the Akuma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Late.” He snapped, taking her by surprise. This irritated her. She was the leader and she was allowed to be late. Chat informed her about the Akuma no doubt trying to  impress her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chat, I highly doubt this. I’ll need to observe the Akuma before I’ ll be able to tell where the Akuma's hiding.” She told him, trying to be nice. He lept off to deal with the akuma himself without telling her. Ohh she was pissed with that cat.He handled the akuma and was about to leave before she got behind him running to try and catch up.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat what was that?” She demanded, “I told you to wait for me to figure out what we needed to do.” Marinette was irritated tapping her foot as she waited for an answer that was probably along the lines of I love you. I was trying to impress you. To her surprise he scoffed at her . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in the mood to coddle your ego.” That was it. That cat was dead. She pushed him snarling. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat what is up with you? Why aren’t you listening to me? You know that’s how it works.” She expected him to grovel and apologize but he didn’t instead standing up straighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not have to listen to you! We are supposed to be partners. You treat me as expendable and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>play with my feelings. I’m done being your sidekick and your uplifter. Find someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fine if that’s how he wanted to play it then she would say everything that she really felt, “You know what? You're not fit to be Chat Noir! You’re just a mistake!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He ran away. She would talk to him later. A little affection and everything would be back to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Planes, Gotham, and traffic light colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was time. They were at the airport in Chloe's private hanger. Adrien Plagg and Chloe were about to board a plane heading to New York. Everyone was highly nervous for different reasons. Adrien was nervous because the takeoff felt like a panic attack. Chloe was nervous because she might have to see her mother and deal with her constant criticism. Plagg was terrified because they were boarding a plane with a black cat’s bad luck. Plagg hated heights after one of his cat’s killed themselves. He had watched as they smiled while dying and he nope. He was going to think of Camembert and everything would be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plagg,” Adrien said, “It'll be okay. I don’t know if this is your first time on a plane but I promise that it’ll be fine .” Plagg gently headbutted Adrien his way of saying I know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe felt like a mess. Everything was wrong and her mother would hate her and then she wouldn’t be good enough and then,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blondie. I can actually hear your thoughts, they're so loud. Calm down. It’s a plane trip.” Chloe shook her head at the tiny god, “It won’t be fine because I have to see my mother and if i’m not good enough then I'll be a disgrace and then she won’t want me and she’s the only one that,” Plag placed a paw over her mouth and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your boy, he came to you when he needed someone in his corner. He won’t leave you and if he deals with me then He can put up with you.” Chloe smiled albeit a little watery at Plagg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Plagg and Chloe were having their exchange Adrien was pacing around the hanger. Hee hated planes. His mother used to sing to him while they were going up into the air but she was gone and he would have to fake being fine. He could do this, he could do this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attenoin. Flight 13m is boarding now. Flight 13m is boarding now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe come on that’s us.” He turned to go boad but to his surprise Chloe had grabbed his wrist on a loose grip. </span>
  <span>The Plane was a nice one. Well decorated and clean. Chloe led him to two large seats. Right next to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attention, This is your Captain Speaking. We are about to take off so please put your seat belts on. Do not take them off until notified that you are allowed.” Adrien squeezed Chloe’s hand tighter. She began to rub calming circles on his hand.  The plane took off.</span>
  <span>“Attention this is your captain speaking. You can take off your seatbelts.” Chloe unbuckled quickly while Adrien did so a little more slowly. The Plane ride was calm and relaxed. They planned what Adrien would say to The JL until it was time to descend. Then it became Chloe and Plagg holding on to Adrien with all of their might. </span>
  <span>When the Plane touched the ground Adrien gently freed his clothes from Chloe and Plagg. The Trio exited the Plane, Plagg hiding in Adrien’s sweatshirt, and went to find bags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The New York Airport was incredible. There were so many different types of people to see. It was bustling even at  the late hour. After finding the Bags The trio left the airport. Adrien wanted to call a taxi like they did on TV but Chloe stirred him towards her mother’s Driver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Adrien hadn’t been allowed to go in a taxi, the drive through the city was incredible. He had his nose pressed against the glass the whole time. Chloe smiled softly. She loved this city as much as she loved Paris. There was a kind of Beauty to it that Paris didn’t have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the ride came to a stop. The driver opened the door for them and said some very relieving words, “Ms. Audry is off on a business trip. She hopes you will enjoy New York.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe smiled big and wide at Adrien, “We’re free. Free, Free, Free.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien laughed at his friend’s enthusiasm, “Come on We’ll celebrate while we eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that Night after they had eaten Adrien got that itch in his skin that meant he needed to become Chat Noir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe I need to go running.” Chloe looked up at him from where she had been sketching, “Okay be back soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Chloe.” Adrien called on his transformation before walking out to the balcony and jumping off of it. He laughed. Adrien spent time all over New York carefully staying in the shadows. New York, he reflected, was a beautiful city. While it was grittier than Paris there was a Chaos to it that made his blood sing. He was gone for hours and when he got back he was so excited he could barely sit still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien if you don’t stop pacing right now, I will use this pencil to castrate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien Agreste, I have not had a full night of sleep for six months. I fucking dare you to cross me.” Adrien very wisely stayed quiet and stopped pacing. He instead went to sit next to Chloe who had all of her art supplies out and was very intently working on a project.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watcha working on Chlo?” Chloe handed him her sketchbook without a word. The piece that he saw took his breath away. It was a dark piece. It depicted Chat noir and Ladybug fighting. There was blood all over the two heros and the city looked destroyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe this is beautiful. I didn’t know that you had gotten so deeply back into art.”  Chloe’s cheeks turned red, pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I started drawing again after hawkmoth’s first appearance. I didn’t think that he was leaving anytime soon so I figured having a stress reliever would be a good idea.” he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well your prediction was right. It seems he ain't going anywhere any time soon.” They both laughed Bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so tomorrow we’re going to Gotham. Wow. We’re going to get help.” Chloe grinned. Plagg chose to speak up then, “  Tomorrow,” he said while munching on camembert, “ Tell them that you need to speak to Wonder Woman. Say you are the wielder of the Black Cat Miraculous and you need the Guidance of a Former Ladybug Holder. They won't believe you so show them your cataclysm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thanks for the Advice Plagg.” Plagg did not answer apparently fast asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe I think that we both need some sleep.” Chloe snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien I know you. You’ll try to wait until I fall asleep and then work on something. We’ll lay in your bed and watch Fairy Tail. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oksy.” They both knew that neither of them would stay asleep. They were too used to waking up at random times of the night to Run for shelter or in Adrien’s case run towards the Danger. They did get some sleep that night but not very much. They both jerked awake every time they heard a siren and both of them had nightmares. Chloe woke up screaming after having a nightmare because of Syren screaming she couldn’t breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien was able to calm her down and they fell back asleep until Adrien woke up sobbing after having a nightmare because of Pixelator. He saw his mom over and over again but could never get close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gave up at five and started getting ready for the day. If they were going on a day trip to Gotham then they would need to be ready. Chloe packed some pepper spray brass knuckles and knives. Adrien packed the peacock brooch, food, water, and burner phones. Both of them dressed warmly because Gotham was cold in fall.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Audry’s driver drove them to Gotham and then left. The two spent the day walking all around the city and visiting all of the museums there. They visited a small diner for lunch and afterwards hopped on a bus to go to the botanical gardens.  The botanical gardens were absolutely beautiful. Chloe made a rough outline of a rose bush that she wanted to draw later. Adrien took photos of his favorite plants. For dinner the two went to a small mom and pop chinese restaurant. When it became nightfall Adrien and Chloe slipped into a back alley to transform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe attached the brooch to her jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. I’m duusu and I’m your Kwamii.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Duusu I’m Chloe and I’m your holder. What’s my transformation phrase?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All you have to say is spread my feathers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Duusu, spread my feathers.” There was a blinding flash and Chloe was changed. Her hair had turned purple and her eyes mimicked a peacock. Her skin turned blue. She was wearing a purple long coat that slowly changed into feathers at the bottom. Her hair was an emerald green and bunned up. The coat split at the knee exposing high boots. She had two peacock feather fans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is awesome.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien noticed that there were changes to his suit as well. He was wearing a black spandex suit and over it there was a black leather jacket. His tail had become real. He no longer had a bell and his teeth felt sharper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kind of need a hero name Lo. I can’t use your real name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Hera.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Hera.” They jumped onto a roof and started running. They needed to get attention fast.  So they robbed a corrupt jewelry store, being careful to be seen on camera. As the were running again, with Chloe wearing a lovely new necklace they heard a voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop where you're standing.” They turned to face the big Bat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk to you.” Adrie took a step forward before hearing a new voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard him stay where you are.” he caught Chloe’s eye and she nodded, it was Robin.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien continued speaking as if Robin had never interrupted, “ My name is Chat Noir and this is my partner Hera. I need to speak to you regarding the situation in Paris. To properly do I need tow talk to Wonder Woman. She will confirm my story is true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin Scoffed, “ Why should we believe you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled, Plagg had told him to expect this and he was right, “ Let me show you.” Adrien walked over to the edge of the roof and grabbed a broken piece of ladder. He called on his cataclysm and it crumbled to dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if that isn’t enough,” Chloe added, “ proof then look up a video. If you believe us then We’ll meet here tomorrow at the same time. Try to ambush us and we’ll do whatever we have to to escape.” With those parting words Chloe  jumped off the building running into the night.</span>
  <span>“Thanks for the time Bats. But I’ve got a partner to find. Remember, we'll do whatever we have to. That includes killing.” He bended back, grabbed dust, threw it in Batman’s face and followed Chloe. They went all over the city before finding a place to detransform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adri, that was awesome. I felt so much stronger than usual.” He chuckled</span>
  <span>“Ya. It always is.” Chloe went to take off the brooch and give it back but Adrien shook his head, “ Keep it with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Adrien. We need to get to the pick up spot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very next night they were back at the same spot. This time crouched on the edges of the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We came.” The batman called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe quick as always picked up on it, “ We? What do you mean we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Bats came out of the Shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this an ambush? If so we have a problem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. This is a meeting.” One of them claimed Nightwing, his brain told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe raised an eyebrow, “If this was a friendly meeting then why’d you bring reinforcement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one that was wearing a helmet usually called Red hood shrugged, “B hates magic. Now why are you still crouched on the edge of a roof. We won’t bite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien chuckles mirthlessly, “After constantly being ready to fight for your life becomes your normal you’re always on guard. Now let’s get to talking. As all of you probably know by now, my name is Chat Noir. My partner here is Hera. We’re here why you refused to help with the Paris issue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We heard about no issue  in Paris.” a new voice says a glance at Chloe tells him who this voice is, Red Robin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe frowns puzzled, “ What do you ohh fuck her.” Adrien, in his surprise, almost falls off the building. What does Chloe mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t contact them. Motherfucker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hera please explain. I don’t run on your wavelength so I’ve got no idea what you're talking ohh. That piece of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hood cuts him off, “ I speak for everyone here when I say, What the Fuck are you talkking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe smiles sharp, “Chat’s supposed partner was supposed to contact you. We don’t think that she did. I think that we need to do this somewhere more private. I don’t want any eavesdroppers.” The Big bat nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a warehouse that we can use nearby. It’s warehouse fifty near the docks. Meet us there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien looks at Chloe. She looks at him. He shrugs as if to say why not. They follow the bats. Keeping up easily. Chloe grins and they begin to Run faster. They're racing each other now. He here a shrink and ducks. It’s one of the feathers in her fans. Apparently they double as boomerang knives. He splits his staff  into two and throws a half at her. She  ducks. It’s a good game until one of the bat’s clears their throats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind not acting like children? Or is that psychically impossible.” They clear their throat. Adrien turns to face them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind your business and let us try to kill each other.” He hears the noise again. Chloe and Adrien play all the way to the warehouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 13</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a round table in the warehouse. Adrien sat down, Chloe did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind actually telling us everything that happened now? We need to decide whether to bring this to the justice league.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Adrien could say anything Chloe spoke, her voice ice cold, “I think that you’ll take action. After when millions die and then come back to life you all take notice right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding right now?” Robin asked, in clear disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled, “Serious as could be. Now the whole thing began around seven months ago. A boy had a crush and he was teased about it. Normal right? Well that same day a purple butterfly turned him into a monster of stone. He killed hundreds that day before the heros came out. I was at home when I found this box and when I opened it I got my ring. Now all of you have been trained right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh,” Red Hood answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I wasn’t told anything. I was sent into battle with no one to mentor me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caused an uproar among the bats. Chloe calmly interjected, “Thank you for the uproar but we should really finish this story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Hera. Where was I? Oh right. Well after I put on the ring became a hero I met my ‘partner’. She didn’t want to do anything but we defeated the akuma. She didn’t kill it so it came back. That time she killed it but a whole thing of butterflies made a head and Hawkmoth announced himself. We’ve been fighting the akumas everyday for seven months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should we help you?” Red Robin asked, “ Seems like you’ve got it handled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe chose to speak this time, “I’ll tell you why. A few days ago there was an akuma that called herself Syren. She flooded all of Paris and killed everyone. I woke up choking and screaming because of that. Teenagers have to suppress every emotion. Kids, babies aren't allowed to be angry or they could get akumatized. After the akuma inside of you is killed most of us have to face the reality that we killed people. Some innocent people in Paris are mass murderers and it isn’t their fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien added in his point of view, “ Imagine finding your friend dead again and again. Wondering who will come back.  I have died four times now. Four times. Everytime I die, I relax and I’m calm but then I come back. Who among you has killed people?” A few people raised their hands, “Great, now who among you has had to kill a grieving mother that happened to be akumatized ? Who among you has had to suppress every emotion that you’ve had so that you don’t kill everyone on earth?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one raised their hands. The building started shaking, “I haven’t gotten a full night of sleep in seven months because I either jerk awake every time I hear a car pass or I’ve got to go deal with an akuma. But,” he said sarcastically, “It’s fine we’ve got it all handled, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The building was shaking so hard the bats thought that it might come down. Chloe perched herself on Adrien’s chair and grabbed his hand. The building’s shaking started to calm down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll help.’ Red Robin said calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman threw him a dirty look but didn’t do anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come back here in two days and Wonder Woman will be here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hera and Chat Noir nodded to them and fled into the night.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman turned to face Red Robin, “ Why’d you make them any kind of promise? That was stupid and uncalled for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are kids who didn’t ask for this. Did you notice the building shaking? I did. That was Chat Noir. He could have killed us all because he felt frustrated and was exhaughted. Did you notice the way Chat spoke about his partner? He isn’t getting help that he obviously needs. If you don’t take action I’ll do it myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am with Red Robin here. Obviously if we allow them as loose cannon there is a constant threat to the world” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hood, Nightwing, Spoiler, Black bat? What do you think?” Batman asked trying to find allies so they could stay away from magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m with robin and red. They need some help.” Nightwing said. There was some amusement dancing in his eyes. He had an idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean since your eye is twitching we’ve got to do this.” Hood said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re helping” Spoiler and Black Bat agreed as one. Batman groaned, “Oracle? Are you on my team?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Came Barbra’s cheerful voice, “ I’m with everyone else here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Batman growled, “ I’ll call Wonder Woman tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unknown to them Adrien and Chloe watched the whole exchange. They silently pumped their fists and ran into the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So can anyone that lives in New York tell me a restaurant that they like? Thanks and Love, Wonderland</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wonder Woman by Diana Prince, Adrien, and Chloe(as a mobster)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien and Chloe spent the next two days all over New York. They visited all of the landmarks and all of the shopping centers. Adrien’s favorite store was New York Vintage Inc. A store that sold high end vintage clothing. Adrien found an excellent balck flared skirt and a new emerald green blouse. Chloe bought an indigo coat and a pair of thigh high boots. That same night they went to Chef’s Table in Brooklyn Fare. While they were eating dinner unknown to them a photographer took pictures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day while walking around Adrien got a phone call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Adrien. This is your father. Why are you in New York? I demand that you come home now or I will be sending people after you. If you come back now perhaps you can still go to school.” Adrien hung up the phone. His face was white. His hands were shaking.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe noticed, “Adri why don’t we go back to the hotel.” He nodded. She led them towards the car and helped him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you take us back to the hotel?” Chloe poured Adrien a glass of water. He drank it quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father called. He wants me back.” Chloe nodded and went into planning mode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien I’m going to make a call. Whatever you hear, don't ask until I’m off the phone.” Chloe raised the Partition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dialed a number, “Hello. Yes I need to speak with Mr. Belene. Hi Darling. It’s good to hear from you. Look I’m calling in a favor. I need you to convince Gabriel Agreste to leave his son alone. Let him know that if this continues then You will ruin him. Okay? Thank you. Bye darling.” Adrien looked at Chloe slightly terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s handled Adrien. I thought that we could go to the gym.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good Chloe. I kind of need to burn off some energy.” They went back to the Hotel and got ready for the gym. They worked out for a few hours giving Adrien a nice burn. The after Gym shower was his favorite part. There was always something so satisfying about washing his skin after a hard workout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three hours later Adrien and Chloe were back in a gotham alleyway getting ready to transform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe are you still good with using the peacock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Adrie. Stop being so much of a mother cat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you! I am a father cat thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” She said rolling her eyes, “Let’s get going.”  He nodded all jokes falling away. They ran through Gotham with purpose.  They entered the warehouse through the roof. The Bats were already there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Wonder Woman here?” The bats stepped aside to reveal Wonder Woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am here. Who are you? Why am I speaking with the user of destruction and not creation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Chat Noir. The person next to me is my new partner Hera. I have come to get help because the current holder of Creation has taken over using me as expendable. I need to be trained. She is being trained by the last guardian but the guardian refuses to train me. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry to hear of this but I do not understand why you are here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The butterfly has fallen into the wrong hands. The butterfly holder calls himself Hawkmoth and uses the Butterfly for evil. I recently found the broken Peacock Miraculous and I ask for help in repairing it. I am willing to submit to any kind of test.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonder Woman nodded thoughtfully, “ The justice league will aid you and your partner in your mission.”  Adrien saw the momentarily stunned look on Batman’s face and decided to call him out on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter Batman? Not a fan of Magic?” He gave the man a look of faux sympathy. Red hood choked on his laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Magic is evil.” He said stubbornly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien raised one eyebrow, “Wow Batman since you're the world’s greatest detective you should be able to tell that all magic is different. Guess you're not as great as we thought. What do you think Hera? The World’s greatest detective knowing nothing about the different types of magic.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe sauntered forward, “Your right Chat. Cant be the world’s greatest detective if your going to cut yourself off from such a mountian of knowledge. “ Red Hood was choking on his laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonder Woman called their attention back to her, “Go back to Paris. We will send a team that will come to help and train you. They will bring you by the peacock Miraculous.  I need to know what kind of team will be helpful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien hummed in thought, “I need people that can control their emotions. There are times when you have to kill. This team needs to see in the grey. They can’t only see black and white. Case in point superman. He wouldn’t be comfortable with killing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will make sure the team sent to you is a good one. I need the peacock miraculous. I give it to the amazons and they can fix it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe nodded anxiously fingering with her brooch. It was odd but she didn’t want to leave it. She tried to calm down. It was only for a few days. It would be fine. They would go home tomorrow and everything would be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she said, trying to mask and lock down her fear, “I think that this means it’s time to say goodbye Bat Family. See you whenever we do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir and Hera took off into the night. Wonder Woman turned to face the Bat family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will be going to Paris. I would suggest that Robin, Red Hood, Red Robin and Nightwing all go. Batman you will only be a hindrance to this. You are too anti-magic.” When Batman slammed his fist on the table she laughed. As she was leaving she found the peacock miraculous in her pocket. There was a note attached. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve decided to trust you. Don’t make us regret it. Chat and Hera. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonder Woman smiled to herself. The bats would be good for the duo and vice versa. As long as they didn’t kill each other first. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Conversation by Plagg and Adrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the night before they went back to Paris everyone in the room was anxious. After sitting in silence for an hour Chloe left to take a walk. Adrien and Plagg were left alone in the room and Plagg had eating Camembert loudly. When Adrien asked him to stop Plagg claimed that he was only there for the camembert. Adrien snapped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you stay then. You obviously don’t want me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you already I want you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t act like that. You shred and destroy all of my stuff. You make me think that you care and then you rip it away. Just like him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg snarled, “ I am not him. I actually care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then tell me why. Tell me why you hide everything. Tell me why you were shaking when we got on a plane please. I just don’t know. I want to help you. I want the bond that Ladybug and her kwamii have or so she says anyways. I want to know that you’re on my side and won’t hide everything from me. You were on their side. You hid the act that my father could be Hawkmoth from me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to Die!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien was taken back, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Order killed my last one. They knew how bad it was. They let her get to the point of killing herself after she killed the ladybug by accident. I wouldn’t let that happen to you. I wasn’t on their side. I was on yours. You would have let them walk all over you. You would have let them take you from me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien shook his head, “No. No one will take you from me. I promise. I’ll stay with you. I’ll fight for you. I thought you didn’t want me. I’m sorry Plagg. I thought you weren’t on my side. I thought you didn’t care about me and I couldn’t deal with that. I’m so sorry. I couldn’t.” Adrien began sobbing. Sobbing these horrible broken sobs. All of the feelings coming out of him that he had bottled up for so so long. He apologized between his sobs for everything. For things that weren’t his fault.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg could only stay in the air stunned before he zipped to Adrien’s cheek, “ I won’t leave and I won’t ever betray you. I promise. Okay Kit? I promise.” Adrien nodded. Plagg began purring and to his surprise Adrien did too. Well it seemed he had a well attuned chosen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe half an hour later Chloe arrived back at the hotel room, bruised and pleased with herself and interrupted their binging of funny dog videos. Plagg sighed at her. Honestly if he was going to adopt them then he needed to get them to stop getting hurt. Now he does not like Blondie in any way shape or form but his kit loves her and he wants to protect his kit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien’s shout of, “Chloe what happened to you?!” Brings him back to reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing Adrien,'' she says. Plagg can see the amusement on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone tried to mug me. I taught them why it was a bad idea.” Plagg wants to laugh. Of course the other one that he decides to adopt likes to hurt people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blondie, go wash up.” Chloe laughed again and went to the bathroom to do as ordered. Adrien watched his friend leave and fell on the floor laughing. Plagg watched extremely confused at this behavior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one would ever believe this. That’s why it’s funny. Everyone thinks that Chloe is helpless.” Plagg looked at Adrien and started laughing as well. They laughed himself stupid until Blondie came out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dri. Bed.” He sighed but flicked off the lights. They both got a solid three hours before they started with the nightmares. Eventually they gave up and got into bed together. Adrien had another nightmare about Black Widow and Chloe about the love zombies. Losing all free will was terrifying. Eventually Plagg joined them in Chloe’s bed. They got all together a solid four hours of sleep before they got up for the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg was constantly near Adrien while they packed up. They could feel each other's anxiety and Adrien could tell Chloe was no happy clam. The ride to the airport was silent. While they were in the air Chloe was scrolling through the latest news. Apparently Ladybug had introduced a new hero while they were in new york. Her name was Rena Rouge. Chloe was studying the photo looking for identifying factors so she could figure out the identity of Rena Rouge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Adrien was at the same time working on Ladybug. The magic around Ladybug was stronger than the magic around Adrien. Chloe had had no luck. Plagg had then said that, that was because Adrien trusted Chloe and Ladybug did not. Adrien suggested to Chloe that he try with Ladybug because she was friendly to him the last time they met.  So he was cross referencing Ladybug from students at their high school because Ladybug had said that she was his age. He thought that Master Fu might have used the same trick on two unsuspecting students.  He noticed the similarities that Ladybug and Marinette shared. They both had blue hair and blue eyes. He showed it to Chloe and she nodded. They had found a match. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After figuring out Ladybug’s identity Chloe’s job became a whole lot easier. She figured that Marinette would use people that she trusted so she put the picture up next to a photo of Alya from Adrien’s phone and got a match . They now had the two new superheroes of Paris.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fucking Akuma by Adrien Agreste feat she who will not be named</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They arrived home on sunday afternoon. They were tired, they were happy. They weren't alone. Soon they would have help. The air in Paris was lighter than it had been for a long time, at least for one short moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Adrien heard the screams and heard as the screams turned into sounds of happiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Akuma.” he said. Ten minutes and they were dealing with akumas again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien suited up and ran to where the sounds were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Himeros. I demand the Miraculous of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Rena Rouge.” Adrien watched from his hiding spot as Ladybug and Rena attacked clearly without thinking. He shook his head. Honestly Ladybug used to chastise him for that. The akuma hit Rena with some kind of kiss. He watched as Rena thrashed and started to beg. Her eyes went glassey and her posture slumped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Attack Ladybug.” The Akuma commanded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Ladybug took one last glance at her new partner and ran away. Mind Controlled Rena followed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien crept through the shadows of the sun. He attacked from behind. The Akuma turned to him and they began fighting. Adrien got the upperhand and then the Akuma kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt floaty and numb. Adrien hated it. There was something there now, in his head.  A command. Promising him everything if he were to obey. When he heard this promise he began fighting harder. He wasn’t a toy. He wasn’t a puppet to command and sow with great effort he wiped off the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” The akuma roared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien smirked, “Free will will always win over blindness if someone wants it to.” He rushed forward and attacked again, harder this time. Someone trying to take away his free will made him fight harder. He grabbed the crown the Akuma wore upon its head and snapped it. He cataclysmed the akuma that escaped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Adrien ran across the city he noticed Ladybug comforting her new partner and white hot rage burned through him once again. Funny, she would comfort her best friend but not her partner who constantly took the hit for her. He rolled his eyes and went back to find Chloe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien found Chloe still at the airport. As they were driving home Adrien and Chloe watched the Ladybug’s cure the city.  It was a beautiful sight even if Adrien was not a fan of Marinette. The drive back to Chloe apartment was quiet. Adrien was exhausted from the akuma and wanted to sleep. Chloe was wound up and angry because she wasn’t able to help Adrien. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien was gazing out the window when he remembered what had started his rebellion. His father could be Papillion. He had pushed the idea out of his mind and focused on other things. Now it was back with a vengeance and it was all he could do to stay calm. He needed to analyze what he could and could not do about the situation. He was raking his brain for recent conversions. What had his father said about the book? His mother. His mother gave it to his father. It was the last thing that she had given his father before she disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What happened to his mother anyways? He didn’t know. Wait where was the air? Why couldn’t  he focus? He was umm he thought. Ooh a panic attack. He needed to breathe. Why was everything fuzzy? He needed to numb himself.. He focused on the slight pain that he got from the nails in his palm. As long as that was there it would be fine . He allowed himself to be shaky for a few seconds longer and then he forced it away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting into the penthouse was a breath of fresh air. There was no one that could harm him there. His father couldn’t try to take him again. Chloe was just as happy to be home. Here at home she had the parkour gym she so often frequented to try to exercise herself into a coma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien went on Patrol that night after dinner. He wanted to look all around the city. While he was running, he was stopped by Ladybug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat,” She said, a wide (Fake) smile on her face, “I love you're new outfit. Where have you been. I need you. I’m here to apologize for my behavior. I shouldn’t have said what I did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien scoffed and felt a little bit sadder. The funny thing is that a week ago mabe two he would have believed her. He would have taken her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want your apologies. I am not coming back to be your sidekick. I am not a toy that you can play with whenever you want. I am a person who has ideas and has feelings.. When you understand that I idea I would like to be partners agin.” Ladybug perked up, “ But until then I won’t work with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face grew cold and calm, “In that case I need your miraculous. Renounce Plagg.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien shook his head, “No I will not give you my miraculous. After all you can’t make me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine then. I’ll have to take it from you.” With that she lunged. She attacked him but he was better. He had been holding back before. Thinking she would be happy if he wasn’t as good as her.  But he was better. The fight didn’t last long before Adrien kicked her off a building and ran away. He didn’t stop running until he got to a back alley and transformed from there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was casually walking back to Chloe’s when he heard a shout of ‘Adrien’. It was Nino.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Nino,” He said cheerfully, “How are you? I haven’t seen you lately.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I’ve been trying to reach you all weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,”he said, “My phone hasn’t been with me all weekend. I was in New York.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino smiled at him albeit a little nervously, “Dude there have been some rumors that you accused Marinette of stealing your phone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien shrugged, “Well she did. I heard her talking to Alya about it. And I saw her waving my phone around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude you know that Marinette has a crush on you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” was Adrien’s succinct response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well she does. That was all she was doing. I mean she has photos of you all over her room.  And she’s stolen your phone before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait what?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino claps a hand over his mouth and smiles nervously, “Sorry Dude. I’ve got a date with Alya.” Nino ran off. Shocked, Adrien continued his walk back to Chloe’s.  When he arrived he could hear  business all around the Hotel. Adrien’s ride up the elevator consisted of it sinking in that Marinette, that Ladybug was a stalker. By the time he was back to the Hotel he was barely in control of himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chlo,” He called shakily, “I’m back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In my room Adrien.” If Chloe was saying my room that meant she was in her private room. It was the only room in the Hotel none of the maids were allowed in. The room had all of her art and journals. Chloe wasn’t a writer so she filled journals with pencil sketches she had made in class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chlo,” Adrien said. Leaning on the door. Chloe turned to face him. She wasn’t wearing a shirt and had pj shorts on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien what's the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He collapsed in her arms, “Should have known,” he murmured, “No one wants me. She didn’t. Doesn't care. None of them. They don't care” He said, his voice becoming higher with everything he said. Chloe looked at Plagg and frowned. Plagg mouth ‘Nino’ and ‘he knew’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe nodded at Plagg and turned her attention to an Adrien whispering stupid and worthless over and over agian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien, Can you hear me?” He nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe adjusted Adrien so he would have to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien, do you want to tell me why you're freaking out?” a shake of the head, “ Okay would you like for me to do anything for you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay,” He choked out, “I'm so sorry Chloe. You can leave. I don't want to bother you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien look at me. You have no reason to apologize to me. I want to help you. I am always here.” Adrien nodded and slowly the story spilled from his lips. Between shaky breaths and quiet sobs Adrien told Chloe that he had seen Nino while walking home and Nino had accidentally told him that Marinette had a crush on him, had photos of him all over her room and had stolen his phone before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Adrien I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay loe. Not your fault.” Adrien was exhausted now. Panic attacks were incredibly draining and he had already dealt with an Akuma earlier. Chloe helped him stand and walk to his bedroom. Chloe had been on a design kick lately and redesigned the whole place. She had made it light and bright, abandoning the bright colors of the past. He allowed Chloe to maneuver him into bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien actually got a few hours of sleep before the nightmares came. This time everyone around him was dead and it was his fault. He found Chloe slowly bleeding out and when he went to touch he woke up screaming. Adrien ran to find Chloe. She was still there. Adrien went back to his room and woke Plagg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chat Noir was seen all through the city until the early morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Welcome to Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The idea of going to school was duanting the next morning. Chloe felt his anxiety but said nothing about it which he was forever grateful for. There was a feeling of something in the air. Whether it was good or bad he was unsure of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Adrien and Chloe arrived at school the first thing that Adrien did was asked to be moved. He did not want to sit next to someone who knew that Marinette stole his phone, and said nothing about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Adrien I can move you but you’ll have to sit next to our new student.” Adrien thanked Ms. Bustier and went to sit where instructed. Right before class started two males walked in. Both of them had black hair and blue eyes but the similarities ended there. The taller male was wearing a leather jacket and had a white streak and the second one had darker skin and was dressed more formally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Ms. Bustier said politely, “ Are you the new student?” The younger male nodded and said nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then welcome to the class. You’ll be sitting next to Adrien. Adrien, raise your hand please.” Adrien did so and the male walked to sit next to him silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man left the room without saying anything. Honestly Adrien said to himself mentally. The strong silent type really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ms. Bustier smiled and cheerfully clapped her hands, “Everyone welcome our new student please. This is Damian Wayne. Damian, would you like to introduce yourself to the class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,”Damian said shortly. The bewildered look on Ms Bustier’s face made Adrien smile to himself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then we’ll get on with everything.” Class passed like it always did. When the bell rang Adrien was asked to stay back along with the new kid and Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian,” Ms Bustier said, wearing a smile, “These are our two best students, Marinette and Adrien. They will take you on a tour around the school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was flushed pink and squeaked. Adrien put on his fake model smile.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” He said. The new kid rolled his eyes and followed. Marinette did not move, still making an annoying squeaking noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong with her? She sounds like a harlot.” Damian asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien bit his lip looking for a polite response. “Sometimes she’s just weird. I would watch your phone around her.” Damian fell silent once more. Adrien spoke about everything he would need to know and everyplace that he could visit on break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My personal favorite place is the art room. You can work on whatever kind of art that you want to. I like to work on writing music there. One of my friends is an excellent artist and sometimes she’s there over lunch.” He led Damian to the art room and sure enough Chloe was there working on a new painting. Chloe had changed out of her school clothes and Sabrina was posing as her model. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Chloe.” Adrien said as they walked into the art room, “This is Damian. Damian this Chloe. She’s the artist that I was mentioning.” Damian once again made no noise. Adrien wondered if Damian was shy. As they were walking back an akuma struck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Mr. Pigeon again. Adrien rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” He said with a mock happy smile on his face, “At least your first Akuma is an easy one. Go hide in the locker room. I’ll be there in a second.” Damian nodded and turned to go do so. Adrien ran to find somewhere to change. He wondered distantly when the Bats would arrive. He hoped soon so that Chloe could get her miraculous back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turned out that the Bats arrived that same day. They were easy to work with and actually interesting. After they had dealt with the Akuma they gave him back the peacock brooch all healed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Adrien arrived home later he found Chloe in the Ballroom in a party planning panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chlo,” He said. Gently setting his bag down, “Are you okay.” Chloe didn’t answer pacing and talking to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Adrien.” It was Sabrina, “Chloe found out that the Waynes are in  Paris earlier then expected so she’s making sure everything is ready for the Gala tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know the Waynes were coming to Paris.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabrina looked at him pityingly, “Adrien honey, the boy that you sat next to and drooled at all day was Damian Wayne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not drool at him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure and I’m straight.” Adrien flipped her off. She laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it. I am trying to plan the best party that it needs. I will excel in doing this. I must excel.” Adrien and Sabrina looked at each other. Sabrina quietly took Chloe’s clipboard and pen while Adrien began steering her towards the elevator. Chloe stopped before they got her on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get that I look crazy right now but I have to make this perfect. Making connections is important for hotel business. So I’m going to need some help. Sabrina you have an excellent eye for style so I want you picking out what the three of us are going to wear. Adrien you are going to check on the staff and make sure there are no issues there. Let them know that are are rewards or consequences depending on how this night goes. After you finish your assigned jobs go to the spa and start getting ready. This thing starts at nine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabrina and Adrien nodded at Chloe and went to go do their jobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sabrina,” Chloe called, “I want you dressed to the tens. You're my date.” Wit that Chloe sauntered off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien went and spoke to the staff. He solved problems and double checked everything. After doing his job Adrien went to the spa and was cleaned up until he looked perfect and ready for Chloe’s inspection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabrina was wearing a long sleeved green gown that fell to the floor with transparent gold netting over the skirt. Her makeup was nudes. She had settled a tiara made of gold leaves in her scarlet red hair. Sabrina was wearing her favorite necklace. A delicate silver chain with her mother’s wedding ring attached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe was wearing a jewel purple slitted dress that matched her deadly sharp heels. She was wearing soft makeup that made her skin glitter slightly and her blonde hair was done into a french twist. Adrien quietly slipped the peacock miraculous back to her and Chloe used it to decorate her bun. Chloe was wearing a delicate silver ring with the eygptian hieroglyph for family on it. The Blue studs that she was wearing helped give the outfit a delicate look.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien did not have anything special to his outfit except for the emerald cufflinks he was wearing until Chloe beckoned him closer to her and clasped on a necklace. It was one of his mothers, she said. It felt perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night Adrien danced with people and watched as Chloe dominated the room. Eventually he got tired and leaving Chloe to her verbal sparring with Tim Drake he left for the roof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise Damian was there watching the stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What’s up with Adrien by Nino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was walking to school like usual right. I met Adrien and always greeted him like always. We talked all about random stuff . I mean he was quieter than usual but that's about it. School was boring then it was lunch. Dude didn’t come to lunch. After lunch I heard a rumor that Adrien accused marigirl of taking his phone. I mean maybe she did. Dudette has a big crush on Adrien. </p><p> </p><p>I tried to text and call him all weekend but he didn’t answer. I figured his dad was being an asshole the whole time. Then later on sunday I found him walking around Paris. I asked him why I couldn’t talk to him. He said marigirl stole his phone and I told him she had a crush. He didn’t know. I told him that she had pictures all over her room and she stole his phone before. I mean he takes my phone all of the time to look something up. I left for my date with you right after that.” Nino was lying in Alya's room just kind of talking and planning on how to get Adrien and Marinette together.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay and then what happened,” Ayla asked. She was lying on his stomach and listening to him talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I didn't think that there was anything wrong with us but he didn’t sit with me today. He went up to the teacher and suddenly he was moved. I don't get it.”</p><p> </p><p>Alya sat up and stretched before staring at him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s Chloe,” She told him, “ I men think about it Nino. He only started acting weird after he started being around Chloe more. He stayed at her penthouse the last few nights. I heard Sabrina and Chloe talking about it. So if we get him away from Chloe then he’ll be back to normal.” Nino shrugged. It made sense and Alya had never been wrong before.</p><p> </p><p>“So, How do we start?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,”</p><p> </p><p>. </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter. I was hesitant so I did what worked best. </p><p>🖤🤍💚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Broken Hearts and a little Romance by Adrien feat Damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damain Wayne was sitting on the roof looking at the stars. He turned to face Adrien when Arien closed the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get up here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tt any moron with a half brain could get up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they couldn’t. This door is always locked. So either someone left it open which is highly unlikely or you picked the lock. So which is it? If you tell me I won’t throw you to deal with Chloe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian shrugged, “I picked the lock.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” Adrien stays up there with Damian in silence for an amount of time. Eventually Adrien went to go find Chloe. The party was over. He finds Chloe and Sabrina in Chloe’s bed with hickies all over Sabrina’s neck. He chuckles to himself. Adrien changed into pj pants and went to his room. Adrien tried to sleep but he couldn't. There’s an undercurrent of something in the air tonight. He tried to sleep. He really did. It didn't come. He went out as Chat Noir once more. He suspected that he'd see Chloe later, doubting everything.  Fearing Sabrina won’t want someone so broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise he found Robin at the top of the eiffel tower. He was watching the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can't Sleep either?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I stay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien chuckled to himself and leapt off. He was right about Chloe running around the city. To his surprise though she’s sparing with the red Hood along the rooftops. It makes him laugh. It’s true that Chloe does best when she can fight with someone so she doesn’t have to talk about her feelings. Adrien eventually ends up at his favorite spot. It’s a little cathedral that most people pass by. Adrien stayed on top of the roof until he became tired enough to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien woke up in his bed the next morning. There’s a note. </span>
  <span>Dri don't worry. I moved you last night. You slept for eight whole hours. I’m proud of you. Sabrin and I went for breakfast before school. I called out for you. Plagg’s asleep in my room. I left Camenbert out for him. Love Chlo.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled at the snote. Adrien took advantage of his morning alone. He used Chloe’s giant bathtub and enjoyed coffee afterwards. Adrien went down to the gym and practiced fencing. He wanted to keep up with chinese to so he woke plagg and took a walk to the Dupain Cheng bakery so he could speak to Sabine in chinese. It was nice. By the time Adrien got back to the penthouse Chloe was home for lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds Chloe and Sabrina kissing on the couch and coughed to announce his presence. They broke apart and Sabrina is flushed pink. Chloe is collected as always and she smirks at him, pleased with herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask what you lovebirds wanted for lunch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have soup in the fridge.” As Chloe passed him, she tried to backhand the back of his head but his reflexes reacted and flipped her to the floor.. </span>

  <span>“Continue and I will throw you off this roof.” Adrien wisely chose to shut up. While they ate Chloe and Sabrina caught him up on all of the gossip that he was unaware of. There were rumors about him that soad he was evil and a bully. He almost spit out his soup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be coming back to school after lunch with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so. I can’t be bored all day. I need an education.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conversation quiets after that. The walk back to school is peaceful and Adrien watches the leaves begin to fall off trees. Early fall is his favorite time of years simply because it isn’t cold nor warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he enters the classroom, it falls silent. It’s like everyone is watching him and it freaks him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he is walking to his seat, Alix stops him right in the middle of the staircase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck Agreste?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Alix, what's the matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you play with Marientte’s heart like that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Adrien is really confused, “Alix I need you to please explain what I did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alix poked him hard in the chest further confusing him, “You know that Marinette has a crush on you and you went to that gala with Chloe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gears that exist in Adrien’s head were turning rapidly, “I wasn’t Chloe’s date though. She went with someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have taken Marinette. You know she has a crush on you so you should have at least acknowledged that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had no obligation to take Marinette with me anywhere. I don’t like her back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alix huffed and let him pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone tapped him on the shoulder, “Adrien,” It was max, “There is an eighty precent chance that most of the class will become angry with you for not returning Marinette’s  affection. I would suggest being more careful. However I also wanted to inform you that Markov and I are on your sides.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Max.” The genius nodded to him gravely. Adrien was finally able to take his seat near Damian without further interruption. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All through class Adrien noticed Alya and Marinette staring at him and when he looked at them they turned away. That was mildly disturbing to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After class ended Adrien collected his items and went to the locker room so he could get his backpack and found his locker completely broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to hang with Chloe we’ll treat you like her.” Adrien carefully took in the damage. His backpack was destroyed and all of the photos he had in his locker had his face cut out of them. He picked up his favorite. The impromptu class photo in the park and held it to his chest. On the back of it friends was crossed out and backstabber was written in bold letters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked closer at his stuff Backstabber was written everywhere. He began to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tt. Why is there a mess preventing me from getting to my locker?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien dragged himself up, “Sorry Damian. There was an accident.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The male bent down and picked up one of the photos commenting, “ This does not look accidental Agreste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just please don't tell the teacher. I’ll get in trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well I will not inform anyone but you owe me a favor in return.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Adrien quietly cleaned his stuff up and left. </span>Damian watching him go<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I am Chloe by Chloe Burgouis and Duusu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>I put the pills into my hands. Crushed them up. It was way too easy to gather all of the pills. I was careful. I didn’t allow anyone to see my face. I crushed all of the pills up and packed the dust together. The whole time I could hear my mother’s voice in my head. A reminder that to her I was nothing that I wasn’t extraordinary enough to be related to her. I laid out my note. It said: To my father, I love you. It was not your fault. Please don’t tell Adrien. After I laid out my note I took the pills and waited for them to set in. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I awoke in the hospital a week later.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe sat straight up in her bed panting hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonono,” She forced out. She buried her face into her pillow to muffle the sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peachick what's the matter? Why are you crying so much.” Duusu’s drowsy voice asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nononono.” Chloe choked out once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peachick Listen to me. That’s an order.” Duusu’s voice took on a different quality. Clam firm and to be obeyed without question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Do you hate me too?” It was a whisper. Barely there but Duusu heard it so clearly it was like she was screaming it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No peachick. I love you so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t. I am unlovable. I am unextraordinary. I don’t matter. I didn’t matter to my hero. I didn’t even matter to my own mother.” Chloe’s voice came bitter and broken. The voice of someone that had their heart broken one time to many.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the kwamii of emotion. I feel everything on an extreme level. I’m tied with Plagg in how fast we bond to our chosen. What happened Chloe? You woke up sobbing and I can feel the spikes in your emotion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s voice came out terrified, “is this all a joke? Am I still dreaming?  Am I going to wake up and I won’t matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duusu vehemently shook their head, “ No. I promise this is all real. Can you tell me what happened now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was having  nightmare about the time I tried to commit suicide. I was so so tired and I didn’t know what to do. I just needed a way out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Chloe began crying again. Duusu settled themselves next to Chloe and began a low soft call. It was very calming to Chloe allowing her to fall asleep once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe woke up the next morning with Duusu beside her. They were snoring softly. Chloe quietly got out of bed as not to disturb the kwamii. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a shower and scrubbed at her skin until she could feel all of the tear tracks gone and added three more cuts to her side. The shower was the only place she could do it. Adrien would smell the blood otherwise. She continued getting herself ready like she would every day.  Lily perfume. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Make your scent clean</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dress in a Black dress and a silk green bomber jacket. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dress to cause fear</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Check your schedule. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always know what is going to happen. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Prepare Blackmail. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep the upper hand. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Put on your jewelry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep jewelry tasteful but noticeable. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Apply makeup. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remember that makeup is your shield. It will protect you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Curl Hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No chinks in the Armor. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Slip on Black flats. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Learn to walk perfectly in your shoes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Check on Adrien. Chloe walked to Adrien’s room. The door was ajar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knock Knock,” she said, allowing him to notice her presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning Chloe.” Adrien said. His shirt was half buttoned and his hair was a mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dress to cause fear. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Let me help you with that. We’ll go to my Bathroom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” The short walk to Chloe’s bedroom and </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>ensuite was silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit please,” Chloe gently patted her working stool. Adrien sat without complaint. Chloe buttoned his new blouse and added a soft wave to his hair. She added makeup as an afterthought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remember that makeup is your shield. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When she was finished she hummed pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your good. We’ll be late to pick up Sabrina at this rate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you sleep Chloe?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About the same as I always do. You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t sleep much.” Chloe nodded and silently added extra five hour energy to both of their coffees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rode to pick up Sabrina. Chleo sketched in her notebook and Adrien continued trying to write a music piece about Paris. Chloe checked that her brooch was still there even if she knew that it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabrina came into the Limo bubbly and cheerful. Chloe kissed her cheek and gave her her coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio split when they arrived at school. Chloe needed to speak to Max. She found him in the library with Markov.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Max.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Chloe. What do you need done.” Chloe smiled sharply. She linked working with Max because he was trustworthy and got straight to the point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to transfer the files off of Adrien’s phone onto this one,” Chloe handed him a brand new phone, “Do you think you can do this remotely?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max hummed thoughtfully and turned to Markov, “</span>
  <span>nini unadhani; unafikiria nini?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Markov cocked his head, “</span>
  <span>Nadhani hivyo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max turned back to Chloe, “Yes I believe we can do this. In return I want to be able to leave class when I feel like I am going into sensory overload.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe grinned, “Done. Good to do business with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once that was done Chloe walked to her locker. As usual it was completely destroyed. It didn’t bother her anymore. She just opened the small safe she kept there and put her lunch in. Chloe picked up all of the mess and threw it away.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once that was completed Chloe checked her schedule again. Nothing ahd come up with ehr getting an appointment with Nadia so she could review Gabriel’s latest line. It wasn’t bad but there were some things that he could have certainly done better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>School passed as normal. Ignore the harassment from her fellow classmates and work in the art room over lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There had been no Akumas in the past few days and she was grateful for that. … She spoke too soon. This time however it was a memory akuma. Get hit and relive your worst memory over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duusu spread my feathers.” There was a rush and suddenly she could feel the emotions of every person in Paris. Then there was a spark of protectiveness that she could feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fly my beautiful amok and gain me help in battle.” Soon she was standing in front of an army of warriors. She led them to Chat Noir who was hiding near the bat family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hera there you are with an army of warriors?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “ I figured that no one wants to fight this akuma so I waited until I could feel protective emotions and then I asked them to give me help in Battle. These,” She said, gesturing to the warriors at the ready, “Are all from an older sister who agreed to help me so her sister wouldn’t have to see her worst memory over and over again. Just get civilians out of here. I’ll handle the akuma until Ladybug gets here then we bolt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe stood at the top of a building and pointed her fan at the akuma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Destroy it.” The amoks nodded obediently. These warriors that she had been gifted with were very powerful. The emotion was extremely strong then.  Then went after the akuma over and over again. Eventually one of them became even stronger then the rest and in one fluid motion killed the akuma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the akuma flew away She saw Ladybug grab it out of mid air and then heal the Damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chat Noir Wait Please.” Ladybug begged desperately. Chloe reached out and felt for emotions and there was sneaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chat,” She yelled, “Watch out!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir turned just in time to see the real Ladybug sneak up behind him. Robin threw something and suddenly Ladybug was on the ground and they were fleeing. She called on the amoks once more and they stood to block their exit. Chleo heard an inhuman screech rage and the sounds of boots on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow me,” She shouted. Without noticing she led them towards the penthouse. Heading Home to protect her flock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can wait here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?”  Red Robin asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien and Chloe turned to face each other. Asking silently ``What other Choice do we have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chle brought back her amok. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duusu, Let my feathers fall”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plagg claws in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to face the Bats, “Hello my name is Chloe Bourgeois and I am the Holder of the peacock miraculous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fire, weed, and chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe smiled at the expressions on everyone’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look. If you want,” She stopped to steady herself. The high of feeling every emotion in Paris was exhausting, “to leave you can. But since Ladybug hasn’t healed the City no one's out. Right now it’s a danger for you for you to leave. I’ll grab clothes out of one of the closets for you. Keep your mask on if you want.” With that statement she turned and headed down the hall. She grabbed the extra clothes in one of the closets. Only shirts and legging but clothes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here.” She said walking back into the living room adn pushing clothes into the males hands, “There are some bathrooms on the right. After you change we need to plan. By the way I’m going to make coffee. If you want some then I'm warning you in advance that I make it with three five hour energies, a red bull and four extra shots of caffeine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin snorted, “Red Robin drinks that abomination often. He’ll touch anything that you give him.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The person in question shoved Robin and then turned to smile politely at Chloe, “I’d love some. Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the others had changed they met back in the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” She said, “Now that We’re all here We need to make a plan to start dealing with Ladybug. Adri and I know her identity so that’s a starting point. The real name of Ladybug is Marinette Dupain Cheng. The real problem that we’ll have in dealing with her is that she’s beloved. Everyone in the class loves her and would vouch for her if a problem came up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That Harlot holds the title of Ladybug?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien breathed in sharply. Only one person had ever referred to Marinette as a Harlot before. Damain Wayne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damian?,” Adrien said, cocking his head to the side'' is that you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red Robin raised an eyebrow. Amused, it looked like, “Really you called her a harlot? Come on Dami I thought you were capable of being polite in public.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was making an annoying squeaking noise.” Damian defended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien snorted, “He’s not wrong. It was really grating on the ears. Especially if you have super hearing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know,” Chloe said coming back from grabbing the lavender, “You can take off your masks now. We know who you are.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The batboys removed their masks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait,” Chloe said, “aren’t you supposed to be dead?” This question she directed towards Jason Todd also known as the Red Hood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged, “In legal terms I still am. I used something called the Lazarus pit to come back to life in more of a literal sense.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plagg took a sharp breath from where he was floating near Adrien, “How many of those things are still around?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason turned to look at the floating God, “First of all what the fuck? Second, the only one that I know of belongs to the League of Assassins.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plagg settled himself on Adrien's shoulder. Duusu taking their cues from Plagg settled on Chloe’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name is Plagg and I’m the god of Destruction. On Blondie’s Shoulder is Duusu. They/them pronouns by way. They’re the God of Emotion and Change.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Plagg,” Adrien said softly quietly enough that the regular humans wouldn’t hear, “What you know about the Lazarus pits?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I made the Lazarus pits with sugarcube a long time ago.”  Plagg said in that same tone of voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe quietly looked at Duusu, “Plagg, Adrien we need to work right now. Talk all about the ideas you have later.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you Duusu.” Chloe said, Seamlessly taking back the floor, “While Marinette is a large problem We need to handle Papillion first. Adrien actually found my broach and a book in his father’s safe so perhaps Gabriel Agreste would be a good place to start.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you were suspicious of Gabriel then why did Agreste leave his father? It would have been a prime way to investigate him from inside the Mansion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien clenched his fists together, “He was abusive,” Adrien answered, “ It didn’t look like abuse but he tried to keep me from going to school and seeing my friends.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe silently moved from where she had been drinking coffee to be nearer to him. He appreciated that.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let's just say rich people aren’t always the best parents around here.” Jason snorted at that. So did Tim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we move back on track now?” Damian asked. Raising an eyebrow and smirking. And Adrien was completely distracted by this person. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Chloe agreed calmly, “So. I was thinking that we could have Wayne Co. propose a business deal. Maybe something with charity so Gabe would look bad if he refused.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim hummed thoughtfully, “Ya that would work. While we’re there I’ll get bugs planted and we can see what’s going to happen.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then there was a colorful streak of light and ladybugs. Marinette had released the cure and everything was done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look,” Jason said, “We’ve got to get the fuck out of here but we’ll exchange phone numbers and so we can plan some more” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Chloe and Tim choked their heads at Jason, “You do realize that we hacked each other's stuff in preparation for meeting. It’s basic ceo stuff.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien turned to look at his friend, “Have I mentioned that you both terrify me and that I hope you don’t decide to take over the world cause you could&gt;” Both Tim and Chloe smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” They said in sink.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The bats left as quick as they came and Chloe collapsed on the couch.“I’m gonna sleep for two days and then we’ll talk again.” Adrien looked at plagg puzzled.</p>
<p>“Side effect of using amok. She’ll sleep for a while.” Adrien nodded at Plagg and the two silently left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Wasteland. That was the only way it could be described. Adrien and Plagg were walking in a wasteland all alone. There were dead bodies. He hated the way they all looked. Adrien saw body after body and kept walking on. Until he found Chloe almost died.  </em> <em>“Goodbye Adrien,” She said, reaching up to touch his face one last time.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke up screaming. Chloe was there, in his room, in an instant. Shushing him. Holding him and leading him to her room. She settled him there, on her chest. They never went back to sleep. It was maybe around six when Chloe first spoke. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked. He shook his head. Chloe said nothing, she just continued to pet his hair. Chloe never got up to turn on the lights. It didn’t feel safe yet. If he knew her like he thought she wasn't doing as great as she wanted to be. “You know,” Chloe saud, “I think our parents really fucked us up.” Adrien still said nothing. He knew that Chloe wasn’t done, “ I had a dream again. I saw you die again.” Adrien knew that she wasn’t done.  “Is that what you saw again,” Adrien nodded. Chloe hummed in acknowledgement still silent.“You know what Duusu said to me?” She asked. Still petting his hair. Adrien wasn’t sure if he was supposed to answer or if she was just talking. </p>
<p>“What,” He asked. Chloe’s soft murmurs slowly lulling him  to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently the peacocks are meant to stabilize the other miraculous in the same manner the turtle defends the cat protects, and the fox provides.” “What,” Adrien asked, slurring in his exhaustion, “does the ladybug do?”Chloe laughed, “The job of the ladybug is to keep the roots clean. In other words deal with traitors to the home. “That’s nice lele,” He slurred, finally falling asleep. </p>
<p>Adrien slept for around an hour. He was woken up by Chloe leaving the bed adn starting her getting ready. Chloe was wearing her towel getting ready to shower. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later as they were walking to school something occurred to Adrien, “How come you and Tim were able to act like such good friends.” Chloe shrugged, eyes gentle and amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know him. I went to mom's galas for years trying to impress her and  I met him there. We shared an interest in learning things that we weren’t supposed to.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien tilted his head. “Honestly I’m not surprised but you're not exactly a computer genius so how’d you hack the computer.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe smirked, “Max is truly the best you know.” He asked for nothing else. As they entered the classroom Adrien was surprised to see everyone smiling  and greeting him while they acted like Chloe didn’t exist. It was oddly normal. Nino even came to pack him on the back saying congrats. That he would admit puzzled him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nino what do you mean by congrats?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino turned to look at him, “ I mean congrats to you and marinette. Dudette texted this morning saying that you two finally went on a date.”  Adrien wanted to deny it but he felt sick immediately. He moved away from everyone to go sit next to Damian. Speaking of Damian when he sat down the other turned and gave him a smirk. Adrien might have silently been a disaster for a second because Damian. The class was quiet until marinette entered the class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OMG girl” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Congrats dudette” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yay I’m so happy for you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally Adrienette is canon.” Marinette smiled at the group surrounding her. When she turned up to look at Adrien her smile became much much crueler.  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adrien sat there stunned. Chloe wasn’t moving from her place looking at silently asking. To his surprise Damian was the one that shocked him out of the sitting there numbing that was consuming him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Agreste.” Damian said sharply “look at me. Do you want to be here?” Adrien shook his head. Then changed his mind and nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine then. And Agreste.” He said a slight growl to his voice. Adrien turned to look at the other, eyes focused completely on Damian,  “Show no weakness. They do not deserve to see you like that. Understand?” Adrien nodded. He said nothing. He pushed himself up straighter and kept his spine straight the whole day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay class.” And they were off. Class was monotony and numbness. At lunch Nino dragged him to sit with his old group. He couldn’t move. Marinette wouldn’t let him and he didn’t want to make a scene at the school. After school ended, this time without any akuma attack Adrien found himself wandering across the seine. As he was wandering along he heard a vaguely familiar voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Adrien,” It was Luka. The other male was walking up him, a half smirk on his face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Hey Luka. How are you today?” Luka fell in step with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged, “Ehh I’m all good.” Then luka paused studying Adrien intensely. Luka shrugged and they kept walking. They walked for hours, just talking. Adrien would admit that it was kind of nice. Being around someone that gave no fucks and was just relaxed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adrien, my sister says that you started dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Luka asked carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien vehemently shook his head, “No. Marinette has an obsessive crush on me and when I didn’t take her to this ball thing, she started saying that we were dating,” Well there was more than that but he didn’t want to talk about it with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I figured that there was something wrong with her. Her heart song felt all wrong to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not pausing in his steps but turning to cock his head at Luka, Adrien asked, “What’s a heart song?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka smiled softly at him, “ It’s kind of something that sums up a person’s soul. It stems from a.” he trailed off, “gift that my mother’s family was given a long time ago. Mom tells the story as there was a mini animal, peacock and they smiled at my mother’s ancestor. They touched her and said ‘<em> I give you my holder the gift of soul seeing’ </em>I don't think that’s what happened but only fuck knows.” Luka smiled, mischievous and amused. Adrien on the other hand was stunned. His mind felt it’s internal processor was blanking out. Luka’s soft voice brought Adrien out of his repeated spiral of Holy fuck holy fuck wait no cussing holy fuck and so on and so forth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adrien, do you wanna get high?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien was mildly taken back. But when he thought about it, being high seemed like a traditional teenage experience and he wanted to try it. Luka wouldn’t hurt him or pressure him so they would be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Luka took him back to his boat, told his mother straight and clam that he was going to do weed and they just walked to Luka’s room. Luka rolled a joint and Adrien watched him do it. Luka lit the joint and they passed it back and forth between them. Luka had him hold the smoke for a minute in his mouth so that he didn’t inhale. Later when the weed kicked in, he and luka traded smokey kisses and made hickies on necks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien only started heading home when it became  dark, it's out and a pissed Chloe met him at the door. The bats are there he registered vaguely. Jason looked amused, Dick puzzled, Tim exhausted, and Damian pissed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Agreste, we had a meeting today. What reason did you have to skip?” Adrien wanted to bush bright pink but he did not. Damian irritated was hot but once again not the time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was talking with Luka Couffine.” Chloe raised a single eyebrow</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adrien why do you smell like weed?” He shrugged. Everything to him at least felt really relaxed and he wanted to sleep a lot. Chloe pinched her brow, “Adrien love are you high?” There was a faint note of irritation to Chloe’s voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded. Jason who this entire time was trying to be quiet finally asked, “Why’d ya get high?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to be normal for a minute. I haven’t been normal since ever really. Plus Luka told me a story about his ancestors and I think one of his ancestors held the peacock miraculous even though he doesn’t know that.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adrien’s right,” Duusu confirmed, “I gave the confines the ability to soul see years ago.”</p>
<p>“What’s soul seeing?” Dick asked Duusu, who was contently sitting on Chloe’s shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is a difficult thing to explain to mere humans, but I shall attempt it.  Every person has a soul. Their soul is a sum of who they truly are. When I give someone the ability to soul see, the person gets these ideas in their head, about what someone’s soul looks or feels like.  However when someone is given the gift of soul seeing they are more sensitive and often prefer being alone. I’m surprised that you met them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Duusu, why did Luka say that Marinette’s soul felt off? He said the melody was discordant?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this Luka a musician?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So when someone has the soul seeing gift they will see the soul in whatever art they are proficient in. For example if a writer has the gift of soul seeing then they will feel the words that sum up a person’s soul. IF they are an artist then the person’s soul will be a work of abstract art. If they are a musician then they will hear a melody.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So since Luka’s a musician then he will hear a melody?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duusu nodded, “Yes,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could Luka help us?” Tim asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think so at least if we wanted somewhere that we could just be in. His mother is nor a fan of my father.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim nodded, “I like her already,” Suddenly Adrien heard a horrible noise, almost like a fire alarm. Adrien covered his ears faster than anyone else and Chloe followed almost immediately even if the sound was a little more muted for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck is that!?” Jason yelled over the sound. Adrien couldn’t tell them that it was the fire alarm even though he wanted to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim grabbed Chloe because she couldn't make herself move and Dmian pulled Adrien along after him. As they ran down through the fire escape Adrien saw a figure of red and Black in the night. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Adrien once they got out of the hotel started running after the figure even though his ears hurt and his body was done. Chloe started running after him. They ran to a back alleyway and transformed while they were running. Chloe took to the sky and Adrien stayed on the ground.Chloe caught sight of the figure and jumped. She tackled the shape and yanked off the choker that they were wearing. There was a bright light and when it faded Chloe found herself staring at Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you,” Chloe asked. Staring at Marinette. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am an agent of Ladybug’s. I was asked by Ladybug to torch this hotel. There are rumors that the Bourgeois family is involved with Papillion. This was a way to issue a warning.” Chloe grinned. This would be a perfect way to throw Ladybug deep under the bus. She looked around and caught Chat’s eye. He nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say that again please.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“What do you want me to say <em> villain </em>” Chloe smirked. She plucked a feather out of her fan and blew it into Chats’s stick. The peacock mak appeared on his face and with a grin on his face he asked for her to create a weapon of truth so they could question  Marinette and be verified that she was telling them the truth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say it again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ I am an agent of Ladybug. I was asked by Ladybug to torch this hotel because the Bourgeois are associated with Hawkmoth.”  Chloe let her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give me my choker back.”Marinete gestured, holding her palm out for what no doubt was a miraculous.  Chloe smirked, taking the choker out of her pocket and twirling it around her middle finger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohh you mean this choker? No thank you. Go back to Ladybug without it.” Marinette looked at Chloe as if assessing if the risk was a good idea and ran away. They went back to the alleyway and changed back. Walking  back to the bats with smiles on their faces. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you have?” Dick asked them. Adrien smirked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we’ll need to talk tomorrow. Chloe and I need to handle this, Mess” He gestured to the fire and chaos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian looked at Adrien once before leaving. As if he had passed a test Damian smiled.  The pair walk towards the firefighters. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Hello, Can i get through? Move it!” Chloe pushed her way through the crowds of people Adrien at her heels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me.” Choe to the firefighters, “my name is Chloe Bourgeois and I was hoping you could tell me what's going on.” One of the firefighters that was not attending to civilians turned to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ma’am are you the owner of the establishment?” Chloe chrenched her teeth together. She hated when that question was asked. She ran the whole damn hotel, she had a right to know what was happening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am Chloe Bourgeois the owner’s daughter and the manager of the Hotel. I would suggest that you tell me what is going on.” Chloe’s vice began softer with every word and the man gulped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The current source of the fire is unidentifiable right now and in regards to the damage in the building, my estimate is that the damage is medium.” Chloe smiled almost in a shark like manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you gentlemen.” Chloe turned sharply to face Adrien. “Adrien could I borrow your phone? I need to call Lieutenant Rodgers and have him shut down the roads.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien, who was about to hand Chloe his phone, looked at her confused, “And how do you plan to make him do that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe smiled calmly and took the phone, already dialing the man’s home number. “Let's say that I did him a favor and he owes me one.” He asked her no more questions after that. While she is on the phone with the cop, Chloe was simultaneously thinking about where to put all of the guests. Thankfully they were not in the middle of the tourist season but there was still a large amount of guests left. While she was speaking to the senior officer she got the idea. Her family owned another hotel, a little further from the center of Paris but more tastefully done. In her experience celebs liked to feel like that they better than anyone else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head, and tried to focus. After she was finished wit the officer , she turne d to call her hotel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, this is the Mariposa hotel, Sitri speaking, how may I help you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, my name is Chloe Bourgeois and I am calling tot notify  you that there will be some customers coming soon, understood?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The panicked attendant nodded, “Of course am’am. How many rooms?”</p>
<p>Chloe placed a hand on the speaker, needing the time to recall the amount of rooms booked, “Fifty.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a rusle of paper and then, “Sorry ma’am, We only have thirty ready to go.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s fine. Have them ready in thirty minutes.” Chloe hung up the phone and walked over to the guests, her calm smile firmly in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, my name is Chloe and I will be getting you to your new hotel. I need to know how many of you have children under eleven and people over sixty five.” About forty people stepped up. She nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. I have called cars to take all of you to the Mariposa hotel for the rest of the duration of your stay.” The people started walking towards the buses. While Chloe was working on everything, Adrien walked over to the corner store and grabbed three cans of monster and two five hour energies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them were busy all night. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hey It’s Wonderland (please read)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone as you know my name is Wonderland. I’ve been working on this story and have received so much support. However I’ve gone back to in person school so I can’t write as often.</p><p> </p><p>I encourage questions theories and friendly debate. Hostile behavior will mean that any comment you make on anything by me will be deleted.</p><p> </p><p>If you have a problem with someone let me know and I will add the, to a list. I check my inbox three times a day. </p><p>Offender: Alsa2426</p><p>Offense:Reading my story all the way through to be cruel about it. Being a Marinette Stan. PS: It says that this story is anti Marinette. If you don’t don’t like tags then don’t read. Thanks.</p><p>Offender: Sssdd</p><p>Offense: Being ruse about my spelling and no telling me that I quote “suck”. Once again no cruelty. This is a coping mechanism and I am asking for kindness.</p><p>Thank you for reading,</p><p>Wonderland⏱🎩</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Villains and their points</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette was seething. She wanted to kill taht stupid cat. The master had warned her about letting the justice league into the city. The league was now in the city.  Master Fu had also been questioning why she went after Chat in the way that she did. He reminded her if she was going to get the Miraculous of the Black Cat she needed to be stealthy. That’s what led her to finding a new partner.Rena Rouge was loyal to her as expected. She helped and took hits the way that Chat used to. With Rena Marinette was a lot more careful.She gave her enough (false) information to keep her happy and let her feel important. With school Adrien was acting more hostile towards her. (What did she do). He moved away from Nino who was an excellent friend to the new Kid. Damian Wayne. Damian did not like her. Which was no help in convincing Adrien to date her. Since he ‘betrayed’ Nino Marinette encouraged the class to <em> convince </em>him that their friendship was for the best. All she did was sob into Alix's arms telling her she had confessed and Adrien said nothing about it. Which was true. She had confessed (kinda) and he said nothing to her. Alix got mad and talked to the others in the class about what Adrien did and soon he was an outcast. The largest problem that she was dealing with was tikki. After she had discovered tikki about to leave and erase her memories she had  to give her some <em> helpful </em>commands. The first was to never think of leaving her again. The second was to nuel any commands from previous owners and the third was to never try to take her memories away again. Unfortunately that had angered Tikki and Tikki was now constantly yelling and yelling. She had to command tikki to stay silent unless asked a question. And if she asked a question Tikki had to be honest and prompt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette knew that in some part of her brain it was wrong to do everything that she had been doing but she couldn’t care anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Master Wang Fu couldn’t pinpoint when everything started going off plan. It all started out really well. He found a ladybug and a Black cat, both young and impressionable. The Ladybug showed promise from the beginning. (So did the Cat but cats couldn't be guardians). He waited and watched as they worked hard and became a team <strike>The Ladybug led of course. Cats couldn’t lead</strike>. Eventually the ladybug came to him and said that she found the Miracle book. He was surprised and it turned out that the book had been in the house of the Black Cat. He warned the girl (whose name was Marinette) not to tell that Black Cat. <strike>If it was at his house then he would react. Black Cats were too emotional</strike>. Marinette he soon found was a wonderful future Guardian. <strike>He thought her very bright. Wayzz disagreed. Wayz couldn’t talk anymore unless Marinette was around and only positive things and agreements. </strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p>However the Black Cat stopped listening to Ladybug. He went out on his own and that wasn;t useful. <strike>Black Cats were not the planners. It would be a disaster.</strike> Ladybug needed a new partner and so he allowed Marinette to choose one of her friends. <strike>It was easier when they knew and liked each other. They'd be better listeners</strike>. The Justice League entered Paris. That was a very bad thing because they wouldn't know how things were done. He didn’t want normal people involved with the miraculous. It wouldn’t go well.He tried to find the Blck Cat. to talk to him and remind him why it was best for him to listen to Ladybug. When a new hero, Hera appeared he didn’t know what to do. Apparently the peacock was back and that was not useful. He needed a plan and as much as he hated the idea he would have to turn everyone against the black cat. The next time he saw Marinette he told Marinette the plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of Course Master.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel Agreste was angry. His son h<strike>is pawn </strike> was missing . He had tried everything to contact him but any time he tried, he'd <strike>Nathalie'd</strike> end up one the phone with an angry Chloe Bourgeois. The first time he ended up talking to the girl, she cursed him out and swore that if he contacted her again she'd press charges. When Natahalie tried the same thing happened expect five minutes later there was a knock on the door with the police there. <strike>Natahalie bribed the man to leave.</strike> He never tried again.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sleepy boys and sword gays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien and Chloe walked into the school the next morning exhausted. Sabrina met them at the door and walked into the school with the,</p><p>
  <span>He was fucking down. All he wanted to do just go to sleep but they needed to keep up appearances. He stumbled into the classroom and it was already too loud. They kept swarming him and it so so fucking loud. He started counting on his fingers, one two three four five six. One two three four five. One two three. He kept trying to breathe, but it was loud and he was so tired and all he wanted to do was go to bed. Then like a knife Damian’s voice cut through the fog. “Agreste, I wish to speak with you concerning a school matter.” The crowds parted and he ran up to their desk. Damian gave him one look, “Tt, what are you thinking being here? Go to bed.” He shook his head, trying to communicate that he didn’t need to sleep. Damian glared at him some more, why he was fine, “Agrete you actually think that you can fool me. I live with Drake.” a pause, “come.” Adrien was about three seconds away from collapsing and he allowed himself to lean heavily on the other. Damian was warm and he wanted to sleep. Damian sighed and manhandled Agreste out of the </span>
</p><p>
  <span>room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreste,” Damian said, once they were out of the room, “I am aware that you are exhausted and currently you are compromising the mission. Go back to your house.” He only flipped the other off so Damian could hold him again. With a heavy sigh and an even heavier eye roll, Damian gently touched Adrien and when he didn’t do anything but sink further onto him and crumple, Damian effortlessly caught him. As he walked out of school with Adrien on his shoulder, he noted that Adrien was very light, much lighter in fact then a male his age should be. He made a note to ask Adrien about it later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily Damian's hotel wasn’t far from the school but he avoided the main streets to escape the questions that would come with  having an unconscious supermodel slug over his shoulder. Apparently kicking the door open was inappropriate because grason tisked at him, and then raised an eyebrow at Adrien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Demon brat, why is Adrien slung over your shoulder?” Fuck, apperantly his brothers weren’t out like he was hoping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not your business Todd.” Todd snorted, “Demon is he even alive.” “Of course he is Todd. Why in all things unholy would I bring a dead body to our hotel rooms?” Todd shrugged, “Dunno demon, why do ya do anythin?” The new gesture that Thomas taught him paid off and he flipped Todd off. Unfortunately Todd didn’t get the hint and followed him to the bedroom that he was sharing with Grayson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Demon brat cha need ta explain why there's an unconscious kid on yur bed.” He sighed and flipped Todd off again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreste looked highly exhaughted and when I attempted to approach him he fell asleep on me. I took him to an empty room where I could survey him further away from civilian eyes. He collapsed on me for the second time so I made a logical decision. He was a threat to the plan so I removed the threat by rendering him unconscious and brought him here. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todd signed and put a hand to his head, “Demon that isn’t the way to handle a crush.” Damian shook his head. Todd was acting an imbecile. He had no crush on Agreste, he simply thought that the other would be a good subject and was mildly annoyed when he kissed the rocker boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile at school... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe knew that Adrien was with Damian but that didn’t calm her down. It had been over three hours and the two weren’t back yet. So at lunch she and Sabrina resolved to go looking for them. The last hour before lunch passed slowly and when the bell rang she all but ran out of the room yanking Max and Sabrian out with her. Max was understandably irritated and when they reached the door he attempted to pull out of her iron grip. “Chloe, this behavior is highly inappropriate. What are you doing.” She turned momentary to glare and continued walking him out of the school. Sabrina, already familiar with this behavior, walks along silently without asking questions. “If you must know Max,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She said, “I’m taking you to a property of mine. I need your assistance. As always you will be well compensated for your time along with your absence because excused.” Max didn’t ask anymore questions and let Chloe pull him to her car with no further protest. The drive was silent mostly because the passengers were hanging on for dear life. “What the unholy is going on?” Max whispered to Sabrina as they held each other in the back of the car. Chloe when angered or worried was a reckless driver and since she was both furious and worried with Adrien, her driving without a better word was shit. “Chloe can you,” Max attempted to request that she’d slow but was cut off by the partition going up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien didn't come to class and Chloe’s worried.” Sabrian filled in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the partition a terrified Duusu sat on Chloe’s right shoulder, the Kwamii patient listening to her rant about him being irresponible and stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What if his father got him? What if he’s dead?” Duusu worked to calm their holder’s increasingly panicked thoughts and encouraged Chloe to drive faster. She cussed driving faster. Duusu threw their hands up and continued trying to calm their holder. They got to the townhouse in record time and Chloe almost destroyed several things on the way to her office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you be able to use this computer to find Adrien? If not I’ll get a new one here in three minutes.” Max hummed and set his fingers on the keyboard. A minute later he had the program he needed set up and was looking for Adrien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found him.” He said removing his hands from the keyboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” Max grimaced and braced himself for the yelling, “He is at the Grand Hotel Amelot in the center of Paris.” To his surprise and pleasure Chloe didn’t yell. No, when he turned to look at her he saw something far scarier. She had a cruel smirk on her face and turned out of the room. He waited for a moment and then started laughing. He felt really bad for whoever had to deal with this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabrina popped back into the room, “hey you can use any of the cars when your ready to head out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the Hotel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien shot straight up, mind and eyes still blurry He shook his head a few times and scanned the room. The reason that he passed wasn’t coming to mind so he looked around the room again. He could hear voices clearly, but they weren’t all that familiar. He patted his body down and found Plagg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plagg, what happened?” Plagg grinned gently, “Well you fell asleep on your crush for one thing and he brought you here to recover a little bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we safe to go out?” For the first time a voice cut through their conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're okay kid. I aint gonna hurt cha'' Carefully he walked out the door and into the main room. Sitting at the table was one Jason Todd. “what am I doing here? Last time I checked I’m supposed to be at school.” Jason snickered, “I don't know all of it but Demon Brat came in here pissed and carrin cha over his shoulder.” Jason trailed off. He winced and made a quick decision. He needed to leave and run far away. Without thinking any further he opened the door and his face met Damian’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tt Agreste, pray tell what in the unholy are you doing?” “Leaving,” He tried with a nervous smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think not. You need to eat something. Come there is a restaurant that I want to go to.Come,” Damina said walking out. Adrein didn’t follow until Damian raised an eyebrow and turned back so he could pull Adrien after him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the way that Adrien's acting his a based on my own experiencing with the affects of insomnia. I will feature the other types too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Never scare Chloe or you'll get castrated By the author(s), Chloe and Adrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damian took him to a new restaurant in the city center and ordered him to get whatever he wanted. When he tried to just get a salad Damian glared at him until he picked something that would sustain him for longer. They chatted about different topics during lunch and he stayed readily engaged even as Damian talked about his preferred styles of art and their history. Even though art wasn’t his favorite subject, the passion that Damian was excluding felt palpable and he couldn’t help but be engaged. Damian sowed him that same respect when he started talking about music and he knew how hard that could be for the other teen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up spending the rest of the day together, enjoying each other's quiet company. Spending the quiet time after lunch in the park where he worked on his latest song and Damian drew the people that he saw. Eventually he tired again and laid his head on Damian’s shoulder, other than freezing for a moment Damian allowed him to stay there. Once his head was on Damian’s shoulder’s time flew by, almost encasing the two of them in a bubble far from the rest of the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he’d never admit it to his brothers or Agreste he was enjoying the quiet time that he and Agreste were spending together. Originally he had thought the boy was a waste of time and an idiot. He had been quickly proven wrong when he and agreste had gotten into verbal sparring, in several languages and agreste had matched him tit for tat. When the blond that Agreste always hung out with revealed her identity he was surprised to see that Chat Noir, the superhero that threatened to kill them without hesitation turned out to be Adrien Agreste the quiet thing that sat next to him in class he couldn’t say that he wasn’t surprised. The surprise in itself added another tally in agreste’s favor and they grew closer every day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed in the park like that for hours until he heard a familiar albeit an unwelcome voice call cheerfully from across the park.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw Dami!” the yell jolted Agreste awake and gave him the chance to roll the kinks in his shoulders. Dick Grayson was approaching at a rapid rate, at the same time the sun was quickly beginning to disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tt, Grayson, what is it?” He asked subtly taking the attention off of Agretse and on to himself. He braced himself in preparation for Grayson's expected emotional speech and was not at all surprised, “dami why am I finding out from someone besides you that you have a boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Mr. Grayson, I think you might be wrong. Damain and I aren’t dating.” Agreste interjected politely. He blinked in surprise. Apparently Agreste was braver than he thought. Taking the brunt of Grayson’s emotions was enough to make him respect someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Wait,” Grason said, with all the expression of a kicked puppy, “You aren’t dating each other?” They shook their heads, Damian more vehemently then Agreste. “No. Who said that we are?” Agreste asked. Why was Agreste so polite, especially to Grayson, even as there was a slight flinch to his posture. Agreste needed to set boundaries</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason.” Damian Tted and nudged agreste away setting off for the hotel. “Dami slow down,” Grayson called, jogging to catch up with him, “Where are you going?” He didn’t slow down nor turn around, keeping his pace as he answered, “To murder Todd. Where else?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Damian left the park, Adrien started walking home. On the way he bumped into Chloe. “Hey Chloe how are you?” Chloe was shaking ever so slightly, and was biting her lip like crazy to soothe herself. “Chloe what’s the matter?” She threw herself into his arms and he stumbled back to catch her. “Chloe, what happened.” She didn’t answer at first holding on to him tightly, “Where were you?” She whispered against his neck, “what chloe?” “Where were you Adrien? I was all over the city looking for you. I called you at least twenty times. You could have died. I Adrien,” She cut herself off crying into his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry chloe. I won’t do that again. I was with Damian. I was safe.” Chloe stayed there crying against neck for a little while until he was able to coax her to the car. He drove them home, keeping his hand secured in her the whole way. When they arrived Max was sitting in the office working at the monitors. “Hey Max,” He greeted, “What are you doing?” Max pushed his glasses up and smiled. “I’m working on a program. Chloe invited me over earlier and I forgot to ask her for car keys. While i was waiting I noticed the tracking feature on the computer was a little slow so I thought that I could improve the program.” He smiled, “I’ll get you the keys in a minute okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued down the hall with Chloe calling for Sabrina as they went. He wasn’t surprised when she called in the kitchen, and he led Chloe there. Sabrian took one look at him and threw herself into his arms as well. Startled, he led them to chairs and stared at them, “Are you guys okay?” Sabrina laughed a little, “I’m just relieved that you're okay.” He frowned, “Of course I’m okay. Are you?” Sabrina nodded. Chloe laughed, “Never again Adrien.” She said, “Don't scare us like that ever again.” Chloe drew herself up and wiped her tears, once again acting like the ice queen she could be, “You understand me. I will cut off your fucking balls if you dissaper like that again.”Blinking he shrugged and hugged her closer. Chloe was warm and he liked hugging her. They had only been hugging for a few seconds before he pulled away, “Chloe we need to get Max home.” He’s been here all afternoon.” She pauses for a moment, and rushes to the office. Max is still in there working on one of the monitors and the others filled with maps. “Max,” he asks, rapping on the door, “Whatcha working on?” Max turns in the chair, “Programs. I think that some programs would be beneficial to your crime fighting work.” Adrien paused, frozen unable to breathe. “What are you talking about?”. Max blinked in confusion. “Oh, I thought it was obvious. You’re Chat Noir aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>